El sexto cuerpo
by Annie Yue
Summary: Ya iban cuatro jóvenes muertas cuando el equipo de detectives llegó al departamento de policías de Konoha. Itachi no parecía muy convencido de trabajar con la recién egresada cadete Sakura Haruno, mas no tenía muchas opciones en esta morbosa situación, y menos cuando lo peor pasó: Sakura había sido secuestrada. Ella sería el sexto cuerpo.
1. De regreso

Este es un nuevo fic, el cual no será muy largo. Cuatro o cinco capítulos quizás.

Es para Crimela, quien me había pedido un thriller policial, y bueno... hay que cumplir pues hahaha Espero que te guste, si no es así, dímelo. Se pueden cambiar cosas, ya me conoces c:

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**EL SEXTO CUERPO**

.

_Una batalla sin nada que perder es una simple pelea de niños_

.

.

**Catorce de Octubre, diez de la mañana con once minutos.**

— Hey, Itachi-san. Ya han llegado.

Itachi dejó su conversación con el subordinado a su cargo para dirigirle una rápida mirada a Kisame, su compañero designado. Parecía que algo le causaba risa.

— Aa.

Kisame abrió la puerta por completo e ingresó en la habitación, seguido del jefe de policías y tres jóvenes a su siga. Itachi le indicó a su subordinado con una mano que se apartara y con paso ligero se acercó a su jefe, quien a la vez era su padre.

Cruzó miradas con él y luego observó a las tres personas restantes.

Sonrió levemente.

— ¿Llegaste bien, Sasuke?

— Hm, si.

El nombrado como Sasuke se acercó a Itachi y se dieron un abrazo fraternal, palmeándose la espalda con fuerza. Habían pasado varios meses desde que Itachi no veía a su hermano menor, y el hecho de tenerlo ahí junto a él se le hacía reconfortante.

Se separaron con cautela y esperaron instrucciones de Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de ambos.

— Ya deben tener más o menos alguna idea de por qué los he mandado a llamar – indagó el hombre con una voz estricta e irrefutable.

— Sí señor. Es debido al crimen realizado hace unos días en la mansión Senju' ttebayo. Nos llegó el informe al departamento.

— Eso nos ahorrará tiempo entonces.

Itachi reconoció a Naruto apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Le parecía curioso verlo tan formal y tranquilo ante Fugaku, tomando en cuenta que cuando era un adolescente, él y Sasuke vivían causándole dolores de cabeza a su padre. Aunque claro, ameritarles la culpa de todo a esos dos era demasiado, ya que por costumbre Sasuke y Naruto arrastraban a otra persona junto con ellos hacia sus problemas. Y la única fémina que soportaba aquello estaba de pie detrás de ambos chicos, mirándolo de manera serena.

Sakura Haruno, detective en práctica.

— Itachi les dará los detalles — indicó Fugaku después de una no muy extensa charla sobre el departamento —. Los quiero trabajando en el caso de inmediato. Distribuiré las parejas para el reconocimiento más tarde en la reunión. Nos vemos.

El mayor se retiró del despacho y quedaron cuatro personas ahí dentro; tres de ellos con la mirada puesta en oscurecidos ojos de Itachi. Él se frotó el mentón y con su mano libre les pidió que tomaran asiento frente a su escritorio. Sasuke fue el único que quedó de pie.

— ¿Qué es lo que saben del caso?—preguntó Itachi con su grave tono de voz. Sasuke se limpió la voz y le respondió.

— Hubo un asesinato en la desalojada mansión Senju nuevamente —dijo, cruzándose de brazos —. Con este ya serían cuatro cadáveres en lo que va del año.

— Nos llamaron para que buscáramos al asesino en serie' ttebayo. Como equipo se nos da bien eso —interrumpió Naruto. Itachi realmente estaba sorprendido por la seriedad que aquel niñato estaba tomando el asunto.

— Hm, ya hay un equipo de rastreo en formación —les informó Itachi —. Su misión en esto es identificar al asesino, así que podrán tener la colaboración del equipo que recién mencioné a su completa disposición.

— ¿Quiénes conforman ese equipo?

— Hay un par de Hyuga, Sasuke. Esa familia es excepcional en la búsqueda de pistas. También hay expertos rastreadores y unos cuantos asistentes preparados en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en armas. Casi todo el departamento está en movimiento debido a este caso.

— ¿Qué es…?

El suave susurro llegó a oídos de Itachi y su rostro se giró hasta toparse con la causante de esa débil onda sonora. Los ojos de Sakura se elevaron y le sostuvieron la mirada a Itachi, quien entreabrió la boca y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace a este caso tan problemático? —preguntó Sakura, humedeciéndose los labios después de hablar.

— Es cierto, ¿Qué es lo que tiene, Itachi? Es la primera vez que nos solicitan desde que comenzamos a trabajar a las afueras de Konoha.

Itachi se acomodó en el asiento y observó a su hermano, a Naruto y a la chica. ¿Qué que tenía? Pues de todo, por desgracia. Él en su momento no había sido delegado al caso, sino otro de sus compañeros, y para cuando le pidieron su cooperación ya había tres personas muertas en menos de tres meses bajo los mismos morbosos patrones de muerte. Itachi apenas había tocado el tema y leído los informes cuando una cuarta persona apareció brutalmente asesinada, y para entonces su padre ya había solicitado que Sasuke y su equipo se acercaran al departamento; así que en realidad Itachi no sabía que es lo que hacía de este asunto algo tan complicado e indescifrable.

Pero él sí sabía algo. Quien quiera que estuviera burlando cada intento de los policías y detectives sin duda alguna conocía el funcionamiento de los oficiales que conformaban este cuerpo de seguridad. Anticipaba tan bien cada movimiento que lo hacía invisible ante sus ojos; he ahí la razón de la presencia de detectives ajenos al departamento. Fugaku necesitaba hacer ese cambio de piezas en el tablero.

Itachi iba a responder a la pregunta de Sasuke y Sakura, pero el golpe contra su puerta lo detuvo. Permitió el acceso y un atisbo de Kisame se observó por la puerta entreabierta. Una sonrisa burlona se apoderó del azulado rostro de su compañero.

— Ya está casi todo preparado para la charla del jefe, Itachi-san. Deberían asistir todos.

— Ya veo. Gracias Kisame, ya vamos.

Itachi apoyó ambas manos en su escritorio y se levantó. La camisa negra que llevaba puesta se le pegaba a los brazos y a su pecho, dándole un aire peligroso. Le indicó a los tres que lo acompañaran a la salida mientras de desabrochaba los botones que estaban en las muñecas de su camisa y se subía las mangas, exponiendo de esta manera sus antebrazos. Este era reflejo nervioso de Itachi ante el inminente estrés.

Llegaron a la sala de reuniones y se toparon con el equipo de inteligencia y el de rastreo que estaba a cargo de la misión. A Itachi no le pasó desapercibido que cada persona ahí era del grupo de recién egresados de la academia de policías… novatos con no más de un año de experiencia.

— ¡No puede ser! —chilló uno de los ahí presentes. Si Itachi no se equivocaba era un Inuzuka, del grupo de rastreo — ¿Eres tú Naruto? ¡Cuánto tiempo!

— ¡Ya lo creo' ttebayo!

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se incorporaron al grupo y se separaron de Itachi, quien continuó su camino hasta llegar donde su padre y Kakashi, uno de los detectives más eficaces que tenía el cuerpo de policías.

— ¡Todos presten atención! —llamó Fugaku. Con rapidez todos tomaron puesto frente a él en las sillas de conferencia que había y guardaron silencio —. Comenzaremos presentando el tema, y posteriormente coordinaremos los equipos de trabajo. Kakashi, procede.

— Vale —habló el nombrado, adelantándose —. La misión lleva el nombre de "Fantasma" y consiste en descubrir y capturar al asesino serial que ha estado actuando durante los últimos cuatro meses.

«La primera víctima fue Sasame Füma, joven de diecinueve años. Fue encontrada desnuda y sin el dedo anular en su mano izquierda; marca propia del asesino. La segunda chica era una extranjera reconocida como Konan. No tenemos mayores antecedentes de ella, y se está trabajando para descubrir algún patrón entre ella y las demás victimas. »

Todos mantenían un silencio sepulcral. Sakura estaba espantada al ver las imágenes recopiladas de las dos chicas recién nombradas. La primera de ellas, Sasame Füma, tenía el cabello anaranjado, y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que en vida debió ser una muchacha hermosa. La segunda era extremadamente distinta a la primera. Tenía el cabello de un tono azul-violáceo y una perforación debajo del labio, y aun con todo y eso (incluso la muerte), era una mujer preciosa. Las dos lo fueron.

Kakashi se quedó mudo un instante y el aire melancólico que tenía no pasó desapercibido para los recién llegados detectives. Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto conocían muy bien a Kakashi debido a que fue su instructor en la academia, por eso no pasó desapercibido para ellos la actitud de su superior.

»La tercera víctima —continuó Kakashi después de carraspear la voz — fue una oficial del cuerpo de policías, Rin Nohara. Su cuerpo también fue encontrado en el salón de la mansión Senju, y como al resto de las chicas, le faltaba su dedo anular. Ocurrió a principios de este mes.»

— Horrible, ¿No?

Sakura giró su rostro y vio que quien tomaba asiento junto a ella era nada más y nada menos que Ino, su antigua amiga y rival en la academia. Ino apoyó su mano sobre la de Sakura.

— Rin-san fue una gran mentora —lamentó Sakura, apretando la mano de Ino. Kakashi seguía explicando detalles del caso, pero ya ninguna de las dos estaba demasiado pendiente.

— Lo fue —concordó Ino en un susurro —. Me alegra que estés aquí, Sakura. Te extrañé.

— Y yo a ti, Ino cerda.

«La última víctima fue una chica de veintiún años llamada Tayuya. Es originaria de la ciudad del Sonido y llegó a Konoha debido a su huida de un reformatorio para jóvenes. Llevaba por lo menos dos años aquí, y según sus amigos, desapareció después de una fiesta. En su sangre se encontraron grandes cantidades de heroína y otras drogas. Su cuerpo apareció hace dos noches después de una semana de desaparecida. »

Kakashi retrocedió un par de pasos y le permitió a Fugaku avanzar adelante nuevamente.

— Bien, eso es todo. Gracias Kakashi —habló Fugaku una vez que el oficial terminó de dar la información —. Nuestro equipo de inteligencia está intentando descifrar que relación tenían cada una de estas jóvenes entre sí. Se creyó que por el hecho de ser extranjeras habría algún patrón, pero la oficial Nohara perteneció a Konoha toda su vida, por lo que la teoría se vio rechazada.

— ¿A parte de la ausencia del dedo anular había otro tipo de marca en ellas? —preguntó Sasuke desde la distancia. Fugaku asintió levemente con la cabeza.

— Al encontrarlas desnudas supusimos que habían sido violadas, pero no fue así. Todas tenían heridas y cortaduras, pero ninguna fue la causante de muerte…

— ¿De qué murieron todas' ttebayo? —cuestionó Naruto. A Sakura no le pasó desapercibido el dolido rostro de Ino.

— Las quemaron desde dentro con ácido.

Fugaku retrocedió unas imágenes y puso una de la oficial Nohara. Él explicó que los labios de todas ellas estaban negros cuando fueron encontradas, y que al abrir sus bocas todo estaba carbonizado. Según el forense, el tipo de ácido usado fue lo bastante dañino como para darles una lenta y muy dolorosa muerte, la cual pudo haber durado incluso veinticuatro horas de tortura hasta finalmente acabar con sus vidas. Sakura casi quiso llorar.

— Tenemos que evitar que algo así se repita —ordenó Fugaku con el ceño fruncido y una voz autoritaria —. Ya hemos preparado el trabajo en equipos y pondremos la nomina en el escaparate a la salida de la sala de reuniones. Los capitanes de cada grupo también estarán señalados, y son ellos a los que quiero en mi oficina en una hora más. Pueden retirarse.

Sakura se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a Ino. Hablaban con mucha frecuencia, pero no se habían visto desde que ella fue destinada a zona rural de Konoha, a dos horas de la ciudad.

— Las cosas están muy mal como para que hayan solicitado que Sasuke y Naruto hayan venido —comentó Sakura, a lo que Ino suspiró sonoramente.

— Trabajo en el grupo de inteligencia junto a Shikamaru, Sai, mi padre y los oficiales mayores —le relató mientras tomaba una carpeta entre sus manos —. Quien quiera que sea el desgraciado que está haciendo esto de verdad es muy inteligente.

— ¿Te han promovido al equipo de inteligencia? Vaya, eso sí es impresionante.

— Nah, ayudó el hecho de que mi padre esté ahí, pero admito que se me da bien —dijo con una sonrisita —. No creas que no he escuchado de tus hazañas, frente de marquesina. Hace tres semanas apareció tu nombre en el periódico.

— Esos son Sasuke y Naruto —dijo con algo de tristeza —. Los dos juntos son imparables.

— ¿Y quién te dijo eso? —le reprendió Ino instantáneamente —. Dime algo, Sakura, ¿Sabes por qué te han pedido venir a ti también?

— Ni idea —contestó, mirando los bonitos ojos azules de Ino. Ella le sonrió espléndidamente.

— Porque eres _tú _quien se hace cargo de las escenas del crimen —le dijo, marcando la voz —, ¿O me dirás que Naruto y Sasuke examinan los cadáveres y eso? Di lo que quieras, pero estoy segura que Naruto ni siquiera puede ver a un muerto sin orinarse en los pantalones.

Sakura río y le dio la razón.

— ¿Y qué hay de Sasuke? ¿Me dirás acaso que es capaz?

— A veces —le contestó, limpiándose una lagrimilla producto de la risa —, siempre y cuando no haya mucha sangre. Sólo se acerca cuando alguna persona muere de envenenamientos o por vejez… No le digas a nadie, pero a Sasuke le da asco la sangre.

— ¡Lo sabía! —chilló Ino con su pegajoza risa.

Ambas salieron de la sala de reuniones y se toparon con un gran grupo de personas justo frente al escaparate que Fugaku había señalado antes. Ino estiró su cuello, pero no logró ver nada.

— De seguro me delegaron al equipo de inteligencia —mencionó Ino, dándose por vencida para mirar —. Espera, ya se a quien preguntarle, ¡Hey, Hinata! ¿Puedes ver mi nombre ahí?

— ¿Ah? Mm, si, aquí estás —habló Hinata. Sakura sonrió al reconocerla —, en el grupo de inteligencia.

— Ya sabía yo.

Hinata se alejó del escaparate y se acercó a ambas. Saludó a Sakura con suave abrazo y una bonita sonrisa que fue correspondida por la chica.

— Han pasado varios meses, Sakura-san —dijo Hinata, sosteniéndole la mano.

— Si, pero siempre dije que regresaría —rió ella —, hey, Hinata, ¿Cuándo estabas ahí enfrente lograste ver mi nombre? ¿Con quién me tocó?

— Lo siento mucho, Sakura-san —se disculpó la delgada chica de cabezo azulado —, no alcancé a ver tu nombre en la lista.

— Vamos, de seguro tendrás que trabajar con Naruto y Sasuke. Es obvio —dijo Ino, restándole importancia con la mano.

— En realidad… A mí me t-tocó con Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun—corrigió Hinata, a lo que las dos chicas se asombraron.

— ¿En serio? Diablos, ¿Me quedé solita? —preguntó Sakura, preocupada. Hinata no supo contestarle.

— N-No creo —dijo Hinata, tranquilizándola —los grupos son de tres a cuatro personas. El mío es de cuatro… Shino-kun es el otro integrante.

— Vale… quizás me tocó con Tenten —se dijo Sakura para sí misma, simulando los nervios de trabajar con un extraño —. O Lee-san, Sai… ¿La tonta de Karin sigue trabajando aquí? Quizás me tocó con ella, ¡Ay no! ¡¿Con quién me tocó?!

Ino río al verla así. Hinata intentó calmarla.

— Sólo sabrás si vas a ver. Mira, ahí está Naruto; ve con él a ver con quien te tocó.

— Si, eso haré.

Ino y Hinata se quedaron atrás viendo como Sakura chocaba hombro con hombro con el resto de la gente. Se quedó al lado de Naruto y empezó a buscar su nombre mientras él hacía lo mismo.

— Que me toque con Sakura-chan, que me toque con Sakura-chan, que me toque con… —canturreaba Naruto mientras leía la tabla. Sakura lo miró con disgusto.

— Sigue soñando, estúpido. Estos seis meses contigo han sido suficiente —le dijo y él la miró dolido.

— Eres cruel, Sakura-chan… —susurró él y tuvo ademán de volver a buscar su nombre. Sakura lo notó.

— Estás en el equipo de Hinata, Shino y Sasuke-kun —le anticipó, y casi gozó cuando él corroboró lo que ella decía.

— El teme, el rarito y la que se desmaya siempre' ttebayo. Pediré que me cambien contigo —le dijo, pero ella se lo negó.

— Es un buen equipo, Naruto. Trabajarás bien con ellos.

— ¿Pero y tú con quien vas a estar?

— No sé. Vamos, ayúdame a encontrar con quien me toca.

Naruto y ella leyeron todos los grupos, pero ella no aparecía en ninguno. Poco a poco la multitud comenzó a alejarse y pudieron buscar con mayor calma. Sasuke, Ino y Hinata se le acercaron y también notaron que Sakura no estaba en ningún equipo, lo que llamó la atención de todos.

— Quizás olvidaron poner mi nombre —comentó ella, alejándose un poco del mural.

— No, no lo hicieron —hablaron a su espalda. Neji, Tenten y Lee se acercaron al grupo y saludaron efusivamente, o al menos así lo hizo Rock Lee —. Tu nombre no está en el sector de grupos, Sakura, sino en el de parejas —le explicó Neji, guiándola con un dedo.

— ¿El de parejas? —Sakura aceleró el paso y se puso a buscar su nombre. Ino se le acercó y comenzó a ayudarla junto a Hinata.

Los verdosos ojos de Sakura encontraron su nombre —letra Arial 12, en negrita —junto a la persona que menos se imaginó. Pasó el dedo sobre el nombre siguiente al suyo y lo dejó ahí mientras lo leía una y otra vez.

Itachi Uchiha.

— ¿Por qué te tocó con mi hermano? —preguntó Sasuke, quien al parecer no estaba muy feliz.

— No lo sé —contestó ella, mirando los ojos negros de su amigo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Itachi estaba en su despacho junto a Kisame leyendo el historial de una de las víctimas. Él conoció a dos de ellas, a Rin y a Konan, y de verdad sintió pesar por la muerte de ambas. Kisame estaba leyendo sobre los alrededores de la mansión Senju, o eso hacía hasta que se dirigió a abrir la puerta tras ser golpeaba. Itachi ya se imaginaba quien podía ser.

Sasuke entró con paso lento y aire ausente, aunque se podía percibir que estaba molesto, y detrás de él le seguían Sakura y Naruto. Kisame extendió una sonrisa algo macabra, bien típica de él, y cerró la puerta para el resto de agentes y amigos de los que acababan de ingresar al despacho. Itachi miró a su hermano por sobre los documentos y luego apoyó el mentón en su palma derecha.

— ¿Qué significa que Sakura trabaje contigo, Itachi? —preguntó relajadamente, mas su ceño fruncido no indicaba estar relajado en lo absoluto.

— Significa que seremos compañeros —contestó con la más mínima emoción, y tanto Kisame como Naruto sonrieron de manera divertida.

— No juegues conmigo —retó Sasuke —. ¿Por qué están juntos?

Itachi no dejó de mirarlo, y su rostro ni se inmutó ante las palabras de Sasuke. Seguía tan pacifico como siempre.

— Padre y sus asesores hicieron la lista. Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, Sasuke.

Y así era. El único beneficio que tuvo Itachi fue el de ver la lista antes, nada más; pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo, en lo absoluto. Lo primero que hizo fue cuestionarle a su padre, a solas, la razón por la que habían delegado a una novata —porque con menos de un año de experiencia seguía siendo eso, una principiante— a su lado. Fugaku mencionó las habilidades forenses de Sakura según los informes entregados por su propio hijo, Sasuke, y que según las estadísticas, la chica conocía bastante de medicina pese a no estar preparada en el área. Itachi replicó que ella trabajaría mejor con Sasuke y Naruto mientras él iba por su cuenta, y no es que quisiera dárselas de genio y trabajar solo, sino que de verdad el opinaba que el potencial de Sakura se daría mejor con gente con la que ya haya tratado.

Fugaku lo consideró, pero el grupo que tenía conformado para Sasuke se vería perjudicado con otra persona más. Sasuke era buen detective, había aprendido bien de él y de su hermano, Itachi, por lo que no dudaba de sus habilidades, sin mencionar que Naruto, hijo de su gran amigo Minato, tenía una capacidad deductiva impresionante, además de una personalidad que estimulaba de manera incomprensible al resto de sus compañeros. Por eso él y Sasuke debían estar juntos. Y tener a un Aburame y a una Hyuga potenciaba aún más a ese par; no necesitaban a nadie más.

Itachi guardó silencio y escuchó a su padre. Según Fugaku, el hecho de que Sakura y él trabajasen juntos podía ser muy productivo. Sakura estaba familiarizada con la familia Uchiha gracias a Sasuke, y él… bueno, él sabía responder a distintas situaciones. Los conocimientos que él no tenía —medicina, cadáveres —, los tenía ella; y la experiencia que ella tanto necesitaba brotaba a borbotones de Itachi.

Itachi no era perfecto, y lo aceptaba. Era considerado buen detective por su astucia, pero su verdadero secreto estaba en simplemente mirar, en observar más allá de lo común. Sabía disparar, pero no era un maestro de armas; sabía leer mapas y tenía un sentido de la orientación admirable, mas aún así olvidaba donde dejaba las cosas en su propio departamento. Podía seguir a una persona sin levantar la más ínfima sospecha, como una sombra, y eso, quizás, era lo que mejor se le daba… y su vista, tenía muy buena vista. Y ahora, según su padre, él sabía responder a cada situación.

La cosa es que con las mujeres nada es fácil de manejar; él no sabía cómo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado en su escritorio con el mentón apoyado en el dorso de su mano, los ojos puestos en los de su hermano y cuatro personas que pedían que él les explicase cómo había sucedido algo así.

— ¿Cómo se puede cambiar ella a mi grupo? —preguntó Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento en la silla frente al escritorio de Itachi. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. Ella nunca había pedido eso… aunque lo quería, pero no se lo había pedido a Sasuke.

— Podrías hablar con papá —le dijo Itachi. Quiso decir que él ya lo había intentado, pero eso podría dañar los sentimientos de la chica, quien aún no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿No lo intentaste tú ya?

Itachi cerró los ojos y suspiró. Era la pregunta que quería evitar.

— Hablé con él, sí, pero no accedió.

Como supuso, la cara de Sakura no ocultó la decepción y se sonrojó. Itachi no supo si de rabia o de vergüenza, pero sin importar la razón, debía trabajar con ella, y no lo haría bien si desde ya ella se llevaba mal con él.

— Escucha Sasuke —llamó Itachi, cruzando los dedos de sus manos e inclinándose sobre el escritorio —, los equipos los conforman para crear mejores alternativas para los agentes, y la verdad es que yo no estoy especializado con cadáveres… pero la detective Haruno sí.

Esa fue la primera vez que Itachi vio sus ojos verdes y ella los negros de él.

— Según las ordenes de papá, ella y yo debemos inspeccionar la mansión Senjü y también revisar alguna pista en los cuerpos de las víctimas.

— ¿No hay médicos forenses para eso' ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto, con el semblante más relajado que cuando entró a despacho.

— Los hay, y fue la jefa de ese departamento quien solicitó que la agente Haruno participara de esta misión.

— ¿La jefa? —indagó Naruto con sus enormes y expresivos ojos azules — ¿No será…?

— Tsunade Senjü —contestó Kisame detrás de Naruto con los brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la pared —. La señora es jefa del departamento forense de Konoha y además es nieta de quien alguna vez fue propietario de la mansión Senjü je, je.

— ¿Tsunade-sama? ¿Ella pidió que yo viniera?

— Así es, y mi padre consideró que era buena idea, después de todo ella fue quien te entregó conocimientos sobre medicina, ¿No es verdad?

Sakura miró a Itachi y le contestó con un suave asentir de cabeza.

— Es mi madrina.

— Esa es la razón por la que viniste —le explicó él, recostándose un poco en su asiento —. Comprenderé si vas y conversas con mi padre de esto.

— Si… gracias, Uchiha-san —dijo Sakura y se encaminó a la salida sin decir nada más.

Naruto le siguió de inmediato y Sasuke les alcanzó después de cruzar miradas con su hermano. Kisame, aún apoyado contra la pared, cerró la puerta cuando el menor de los Uchiha abandonó la estancia, sonriendo burlonamente.

— Parece que tu hermano no está contento con esto —opinó mientras volvía a sus antiguos documentos. Itachi apenas lo miró de soslayo.

— Aa.

Sakura caminaba en dirección a la máquina expendedora de bebidas cuando fue interceptada por Sasuke y por Naruto. El primero tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una cara de pocos amigos, mientras que el segundo estaba más inquieto y confundido.

— ¿A dónde vas, Sakura-chan? La oficina del padre del Teme está por este otro lado —dijo Naruto, indicándole con el pulgar hacia la izquierda. Sakura sabía dónde estaba ese despacho.

— Yo hablaré con mi padre para que te cambie de equipo. Itachi es de los que trabaja solo —cuando Sakura oyó eso de Sasuke casi pudo detectar un tono ácido en su voz. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No, no lo hagas, Sasuke-kun —pidió ella, retomando marcha hasta la maquina e ingresando un par de monedas —. Deja las cosas como están.

— ¿Qué? — Ahora sí sonó molesto. Sasuke la giró justo cuando la lata de bebida comenzaba a caer de la maquina —. ¿Prefieres trabajar con él en lugar de nosotros?

— No, por supuesto que no —Sakura habló rápido y negó con las manos —. Me encanta estar con ustedes, es sólo que…

— ¿Qué es, Sakura? —Sasuke la soltó del agarré y apreció como ella comenzaba a jugar con la manga de su blusa celeste.

— Mi tía Tsunade pidió que trabajara con él en el asunto de los cadáveres. Es en lo que soy buena, Sasuke-kun… y quiero hacerlo.

— Sakura-chan…

— Quiero trabajar con ustedes, Naruto —le dijo, mirándolo algo apenada —, pero a su grupo le delegaron el seguimiento del asesino, ¿Cómo encajo yo ahí?

Los dos se quedaron callados y en medio de ese incómodo silencio Sakura abrió la lata de bebida y bebió. El sabor a Coca-cola le endulzó la boca y le quitó la sequedad de garganta que se había formado de repente. Miró a Sasuke y luego a Naruto.

— Está bien, Sakura-chan, si es lo que quieres hacer yo te apoyo' ttebayo.

Sakura miró a Naruto y sonrió alegremente. El rubio le dio un apretón en el hombro y luego a miró a Sasuke, quien aún no sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos y no abría la boca.

Ella le rogó con la mirada.

— Hm, como sea —dijo de pronto. Sakura sonrió aún más y lo abrazó amistosamente por la cintura —, ya suéltame, Sakura.

— ¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun!

— ¡Abrazo de grupo' ttebayo!

Sasuke medio sonrió y dejó que los dos se le prendaran encima. Un "como sea" en el diccionario de Sasuke equivalía a "adelante entonces", y por eso ella quedó satisfecha. Eran amigos desde el instituto, y jamás se habían separado demasiado. Era un gran avance en ambos chicos dejarla hacer algo por su cuenta.

Comieron algo en la cafetería del departamento y luego Sasuke y Naruto fueron a encontrarse con el resto de su equipo. Sasuke era en líder del grupo y debía comenzar a repartir los roles de cada uno, por lo que se retiró antes y dejó a Sakura y Naruto solos un rato.

— Oye, Naruto.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?

Sakura se le acercó en la mesa y puso una cara amenazante.

— Hinata va a estar en tu grupo, y pobre de ti si algo malo le llega a pasar. Te lo advierto.

— ¿Algo malo? —Naruto ya sabía el tipo de castigo que Sakura le daría si le contradecía —, ¡Ah, claro! Yo la protejo' ttebayo.

— Eso, muy bien, te la confío entonces.

Ella se levantó de la mesa y se separó de Naruto para ir a encontrarse con Itachi, su compañero. Comenzaron a sudarle las manos cuando la puerta estuvo a su vista y comenzó a dudar si debía entrar o no después del pequeño alboroto que tuvo con él y Sasuke. Antes de golpear recordó que Kisame podía seguir dentro y eso le daría mucha vergüenza, ¿Cómo le iba a hablar si quiera? Lo más seguro es que él se fuera a reír de ella a sus espaldas. Si, probablemente.

— Como sea —susurró y golpeó dos veces.

Nadie le abrió y volvió a llamar a la puerta del despacho con algo más de fuerza. Contó hasta diez y decidió asomarse a través; era mejor pedir perdón que permiso.

— ¡Disculpe…!

Sakura abrió su ojo para ver que no había una sola alma ahí dentro. La cara formó una mueca divertida para cualquier otro que viera su fiasco, y es que con los ojos achinados y la boca en forma de "v" invertida cualquiera reiría.

— ¿Tanto nerviosismo para esto?

— ¿Nerviosismo?

Sakura se giró con violencia y se topó con Itachi de frente. Era mucho más alto que ella y también más imponente, y ahora mismo la miraba con curiosidad. Ella sintió la cara arder y la boca se le secó de pronto, tanto de palabras como de saliva.

— Yo…

— ¿Has decidido trabajar conmigo? —preguntó él antes de que Sakura pudiera decir cualquier excusa.

— Eh-eh, ¡Sí!, Digo… si es que aún se puede, Uchiha-san.

Itachi levemente sonrió y abrió completamente la puerta del despacho, invitándola a pasar.

— Adelante, Haruno-san.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

16 de Enero

20:45 pm


	2. De constelaciones y serpientes

**CAPÍTULO 2**

.

.

"De constelaciones y serpientes"

.

.

Sakura ya había terminado de abotonarse la bata blanca cuando comenzó a amarrar su corto cabello rosa, cumpliendo con la pauta de salubridad de la morgue del hospital. En todo ese tiempo —llegada al hospital, ascensor y morgue — Sakura no había mirado al rostro a Itachi, evitando todo tipo de contacto posible con él, hecho del cual el silencioso y sereno detective estaba al tanto.

El olor a formalina y a descomposición impregnaba el aire y la ropa de ambos, siendo incapaz de bloquearlo incluso con las mascarillas de menta especialmente compradas para la situación: la revisión del cuarto cadáver. Sakura se armó de valor para girarse y encarar de una vez a Itachi, mas cuando lo hizo solo se topó con su sombra. Itachi ya estaba acercándose al cuerpo dentro de la estuche de plástico negro.

— ¿Haruno-san? —la llamó él, mirándola desde su imponente altura. Cuando Sakura estaba sin sus zapatos de tacón se veía mucho más joven y pequeña.

— Ya estoy lista, Uchiha-san.

Quizás sería más fácil estar cerca de él si no hubiesen tenido aquella nimia disputa esa misma mañana. Sakura lo esperó por lo menos diez minutos en su oficina ansiando poder salir a revisar la mansión Senjü; pues según las mismísimas palabras de su jefe Fugaku Uchiha, era necesario que ella lo viera, mas eso a Itachi poco pareció importarle. Cuando él apareció a través de esa puerta —pantalón de tela, camisa blanca y olor a café recién hecho y a jabón —, Sakura pudo decir que los planes habían cambiado. Itachi la miró de inmediato y se quedó en el marco de la puerta sin decirle ni siquiera "hola", prolongando un silencio incómodo y el tiempo perdido. Sakura se cohibió y tartamudeó cuando lo saludó.

«No iremos a la mansión Senjü, Haruno-san», dijo él, y a Sakura se le vino el mundo abajo cuando lo supo. Se moría de ganas de ir y darle alcance al grupo de Naruto, quienes ya estaban allí. «Debemos ir a hacer una inspección a los cadáveres antes. Saldremos tan pronto termine de leer este documento».

En ese momento Sakura sólo quería respuestas, y le molestó demasiado que él no se molestara en contestar alguna de ellas, ¡La estaba ignorando! Sakura cuestionó el cambió de órdenes, el transporte, las víctimas, las pistas; todo, mas él calló como un muerto. Esto no causó nada más que su furia, y es que de verdad tenía un mal genio casi insuperable. Sakura se puso de pie y chocó sus palmas contra la madera del escritorio, consiguiendo que por fin la mirara. Itachi dejó el documento y Sakura supuso que él esperaba algún tipo de explicación, pero en vez de eso Itachi se puso de pie y tomó el abrigo que estaba detrás de la silla, encaminándose con un paso casi elegante hasta la salida e invitándola a salir también. Lo único que le dijo fue que ya se iban, y desde entonces ella apenas le había mirado. Si al menos Itachi le hubiese reprendido (era su superior después de todo), o se hubiese mostrado molesto, quizás la sensación de culpa y vergüenza no se hubiese presentado en ella; pero no, ahí estaba, en lo profundo, recordándole que tenía veintitrés años y que actuaba como una cría de vez en cuando.

Itachi abrió el estuche y Sakura se aproximó a su lado. No era la primera vez que veía un cadáver, y creyó que con su vaga experiencia y la suficiente preparación mental podría ver el cuerpo sin desfigurar su rostro, pero no pasó así. Un escalofrío le bajó por la columna y la falta de aire se hizo preocupante cuando sus brillantes y curiosos ojos vieron aquel pálido y exánime resto de vida. Pudo haber sido bonita, tal vez, pero el hecho de estar muerta le restaba puntos a su imagen.

— Su nombre era Tayuya —habló Itachi. Su voz fue lo bastante grave como para despabilar a Sakura, a quien las manos le temblaban —. Su cuerpo va a ser enterrado mañana en el cementerio general, Haruno-san, por eso esta es nuestra última oportunidad de verlo. Lamento no haberle informado a tiempo del cambio de planes, pero las órdenes me llegaron poco antes de vernos esta mañana.

Oh, no. Sakura se mordió el labio y se sintió como una estúpida insensible.

— Lo lamento, Uchiha-san… de haberlo sabido no me habría comportado así.

— No tiene importancia —le aseguró, pero no la estaba mirando a ella, sino al cadáver —. Creo que debería empezar a revisar ya.

Sakura lo miró alarmada.

— ¿Yo? ¿Acaso no va a acompañarme? —Sakura temió que él tuviese la misma fobia a los muertos que Naruto tenía. Itachi comenzó a ponerse guantes de goma.

— Aquí estaré, pero usted es la experta. Si Tsunade-san le confió sus conocimientos debe ser por algo.

«Maldita vieja», masculló Sakura, comenzando a ponerse sus guantes. De haber sabido que estaría sin apoyó en ese momento jamás habría accedido a aprender de ella. Suspiró sonoramente y se obligó a si misma a hacer un buen trabajo; a eso se dedicaría desde ahora en adelante.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba muerta desde que fue encontrada?

— Unas veinticuatro horas —respondió Itachi, observando cómo Sakura tanteaba alrededor de las costillas de la chica —. Según el forense que la revisó ayer ella presenta signos de haber sido torturada.

— Si… aún se pueden ver las cicatrices de ataduras en sus muñecas y tobillos. En el cuello hay otra, pero de seguro se usó otro tipo de material para sostenerla de ahí.

— Hm, ¿Cómo puede saber eso? —preguntó él, al otro lado de la mesa de observación. Sakura lo miró de reojo y se aclaró la garganta.

— Pues… en las muñecas y tobillos hay marcas de quemadura. Usualmente se hacen cuando los amarres son de cuerda o de cuña, pero en el cuello… —explicó ella, apuntando con su dedo índice para que Itachi mirara —… en él hay una línea firme y lisa, no hay quemaduras. Esto se pudo hacer a base de presión, y es porque quizás el collar que ella tenía puesto era demasiado ajustado para el diámetro de su cuello. Debió de estarse ahorcando.

— Aa.

Sakura anotó en una ficha que Itachi le entregó todo tipo de datos que pudiesen ser útiles; como el tipo de armas que pudieron haber sido usadas y el largo y ancho de los hematomas, entre algunas. Sakura tomó una fina espátula y luego intentó sacar algo del polvillo que yacía bajo las uñas de la víctima, mas el _frigos mortis_ le dificultó un poco la tarea. Itachi le ayudó con la otra mano, pero ambos desistieron antes de poder conseguir la más mínima muestra.

— Es muy extraño —comentó Sakura, secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de la bata —. Cuando cualquier persona se ve bajo amenaza, el primer instinto defensivo es arañar al agresor… pero esta chica…

— Hm, ella no tiene las uñas sucias —finalizó Itachi, quitándose la mascarillas y mostrando un rosto completamente concentrado —. Pareciera que ni siquiera se defendió.

— Si, así es —dijo ella, sin ocultar lo confundida que se encontraba —. Hay un poco de tierra en ellas, pero es imposible sacar una muestra de ADN a base de esto… si al menos hubiese un poco de sangre, o alguna cosa…

— Las otras tampoco.

— ¿Disculpe? —Sakura lo miró como si no entendiese de que le estaba hablando.

— Las otras tres chicas tampoco tenían las uñas sucias.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró escéptica. En todos los años que estudió criminología y ejerció su trabajo, ella jamás se había topado con una situación como esta, ¿Qué significaba? ¿Acaso ellas ni siquiera intentaron protegerse? ¿No había ninguna pista en lo absoluto? Se apoyó en el borde de la mesa y suspiró. Itachi se cruzó de brazos y miró un punto muerto en el suelo.

— Algo… algo debe haber —susurró Sakura, volviendo a inspeccionar el cadáver —. ¿Qué más dijo el forense, Uchiha-san?

— Los familiares de las tres primeras mujeres impidieron que sus cuerpos fueran abiertos, y en el caso de la cuarta, quien al parecer huyó desde otra ciudad, tampoco fue posible tal operación. Sus amigos amenazaron con levantar una queja si se hacía.

— Por lo que nadie sabe lo que hay dentro de ellas, ¿Verdad?

— Desgraciadamente.

Sakura hizo chasquear la lengua y guió su mirada hacia la boca de la muchacha. Sus labios eran finos y algo largos, y en vez de estar violetas producto de la muerte, su color era de un negro intenso; sin mencionar que la carne se desprendía de ellos como una quemadura. El ácido.

Itachi tuvo que ayudarla a separar los labios de la chica para ver la cavidad oral, y después de un molesto forcejeo ambos lo consiguieron. Sakura encendió una pequeña linterna y comenzó a inspeccionar, con Itachi lo suficientemente cerca como para no pasarse algo por alto. Lo primero que vio fue la lengua carbonizada; la cual estaba contraída y reducida a un nimio músculo muerto en la parte posterior de la cavidad; y lo segundo fueron sus dientes, los cuales estaban oscurecidos y un tanto amarillentos en ciertos sectores.

Itachi retrocedió de repente y tosió un par de veces. Se había quitado la mascarilla hace un rato y el olor a putrefacción le dio de pleno en la cara, dándole una no muy grata arcada. Sakura tomó unas pinzas detrás del mostrador y empezó a mover algunos dientes y a pinchar la lengua.

— ¿Está bien, Uchiha-san? —preguntó ella antes de proceder. Itachi la miró y se aclaró la garganta.

— Si, sólo fue el olor… es muy fuerte.

— La formalina es un compuesto bastante tóxico e irritable —mencionó ella, prestándole atención a la boca del cadáver —. Es útil para mantener los cuerpos intactos, pero para los vivos es algo molesto.

— ¿Formalina? No, no fue sólo eso —dijo él, acercándose con prisa hasta el cuerpo y casi rozando el cabello de Sakura debido a su cercanía —. Quítese la mascarilla, Haruno-san.

— ¿Qué me la quite? —Sakura lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero ante su intensa mirada negra no le quedó otro remedio más que retirar la mascarilla —, ¿Ahora qué?

— Acérquese —le ordenó, dándole espacio hasta el cadáver.

— No está hablando en serio…

— Lo hago, sí. ¿Qué es lo detecta?

Sakura le dio una última mirada a Itachi intentando apelar a su buen juicio, pero esos brillantes ojos negros parecían recios en remover la decisión. Inhaló aire y lo botó de sus pulmones antes de acercarse, dudando de su fuerza de voluntad. Respiró sobre la boca y de inmediato se alejó comenzando a toser de manera rápida y descontrolada, con los ojos aguándose y la nariz picándole.

— ¡Dios! —chilló, intentando pasar saliva y carraspeando aún —. Oh, eso fue horrible.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sintió?

— Dolor, nauseas y putrefacción —contestó ella, a sabiendas de que no era eso lo que Itachi quería oír. Se secó la lagrimilla que escurrió por su ojo y suspiró sonoramente para después mirarlo —. Había olor a carne quemada y a algo cítrico… quizás era el ácido.

— ¿Sintió olor a parafina? —indagó él serenamente. Sakura se confundió.

No quería hacerlo, pero tenía que comprobar la teoría de si se había usado algún tipo de inflamable para asesinar a la víctima. Sakura se apoyó en el pecho desnudo del cadáver y aproximó nuevamente la nariz, alcanzando a olfatear unas tres veces antes de volver a toser de manera automática. Los ojos le lloraban como respuesta a los fuertes químicos ahí dentro.

— Si, hay olor a parafina, pero es casi imperceptible —le dijo, intentando secarse los ojos, aunque estos no paraban de lagrimear.

— Quizás lo empleó para hacerlas morir antes y quemar sus órganos —comentó Itachi, retirando el guante de goma y levantando un poco la bata blanca —. Tenga, use esto —le tendió un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, el cual Sakura apenas pudo ver entre la molestia de sus ojos.

— Gracias —Sakura tomó el paño de género y se lo llevó a los ojos, frotándoselos —. Es raro ver en estos tiempos a un hombre que lleve este tipo de cosas —comentó con una suave sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida.

— Hay cosas que jamás están de más.

Sakura pestañeó varias veces y tuvo intenciones de devolverle el pañuelo, pero debido a la incapacidad visual chocó contra la mesa de observación y empujó el cadáver hasta el suelo en un intento de conseguir el equilibrio. Itachi alcanzó a separarse a tiempo de la mesa cuando esto ocurrió y vio en cámara lenta como el cuerpo tocaba el piso en un estruendoso sonido, como si hubiese caído un costal de papas o algo semejante. Sakura miró primero lo que había ocasionado y luego a Itachi, quien aún tenía los ojos puestos en cadáver.

— ¡Oh, diablos!

Sakura rodeó la mesa y se arrodilló frente al cuerpo, con intenciones de levantarlo.

— ¡No, espera!

Itachi la hizo detener y se acuclilló a su lado, tomando con su mano sin guante alguno de los mechones del cabello rosado-rojizo de la muchacha. Sakura intentó detenerlo por el antebrazo, pero la otra mano de Itachi siguió corriendo el pelo.

— Vi algo entre su cabello cuando cayó —le dijo, observándola de soslayo —. Debemos revisar su nuca.

— S-Si.

Sakura empezó a pasar sus dedos entre las hebras de pelo y se detuvo por un instante cuando su mano pasó a rozar la de Itachi, la que no llevaba el guante puesto. Él pareció no darle importancia, pero a ella se le colorearon las mejillas mientras volvía a revisar.

— Aquí está —dijo Sakura, haciendo que Itachi detuviera su búsqueda — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una quemadura?

Habían rapado un cuadrado de cabello en la nuca de la víctima de no más de 1x1 cm. por lado. Sakura observó como al centro de este cuadrado se encontraba un tipo de imagen, la cual parecía ser una quemadura.

— Si, eso pienso —contestó él, pasando la yema de su dedo sobre —, tiene una forma de "s" itálica…

— ¿Cómo la inicial de un nombre?

— Quizás.

Sakura se acercó un poco más y miró detenidamente la imagen. No, no era una "s".

— Puede ser el tipo de firma que tiene el asesino —continúo él, apoyando el puño en el mentón y frunciendo el entrecejo —. La víctima tiene tatuajes, pero a simple vista se ve que este es reciente. El brillante color no debe tener más de una semana…

— ¿Uchiha-san?

Sakura miró muy sorprendida a Itachi, haciendo que éste le prestara atención.

— No es una "s", Uchiha-san… es una serpiente —dijo ella, pasando su dedos sobre el dibujo —. Mire.

Itachi se levantó y regresó con una lupa en la mano. La pasó sobre la imagen y observó como el dibujo de una serpiente yacía minúsculamente ahí en vez de una "s" itálica como él había visto previamente.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Uchiha-san?

— He visto este dibujo antes —comentó Itachi, absorto en el dibujo —. Quizás fue en algún libro que leí, pero no recuerdo cual.

— ¿Un libro? —Sakura abrió los ojos y retiró la lupa de la mano de Itachi para usarla. Miró la imagen con pavor —. Esta serpiente…

— ¿La reconoces?

— Si.

Sakura le explicó a Itachi que cuando estudió con Tsunade ella vio ese logo en uno de los libros médicos que revisó, y que dichoso libro debía seguir en el lugar que lo vio: la biblioteca de Konoha. Itachi y ella se quitaron las batas, dejaron el cuerpo como originalmente estaba y ordenaron los materiales que utilizaron antes de emprender marcha hasta el edificio. Itachi conducía mientras Sakura le platicaba sobre el significado de la serpiente.

— Es una de las serpientes que acompañan a _Ofiuco. _En la mitología griega él fue el primer médico; el padre de la medicina, y siempre está acompañado por serpientes, las cuales simbolizan la renovación de la vida —explicó a la vez que se bajaba del vehículo y se encaminaba a la entrada de la biblioteca.

— Hm, por eso es común encontrar serpientes en la mayoría de los símbolos médicos.

— Así es.

Entraron y Sakura casi trotó para llegar hasta la recepcionista de la biblioteca. Era una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta años, con el cabello rubio y unos envejecidos, aunque dulces, ojos verdes. La recepcionista miró a Sakura a través de sus gruesas gafas redondas.

— ¡Oh, vaya! Por poco y no te reconozco, Sakura-san —dijo la mujer con una ancha sonrisa, desviando su mirada de ella hasta Itachi, quien se mantenía a su espalda.

— Han pasado algunos años Nono-san —le saludó de vuelta con una sonrisa y algo agitada.

— Si, ahora eres toda una mujercita —la bibliotecaria casi la miró con nostalgia —, dime, ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí? Veo que estás bien acompañada —mencionó en referencia a Itachi. Sakura se sonrojo.

— No, no —rió, nerviosa —. Uchiha-san es un compañero de trabajo y estamos aquí para revisar algo.

— Oh, ya veo. Bueno, un gusto conocerlo, Uchiha-san.

— Buenos días — saludó cordialmente, intentando apurar a Sakura con la vista.

— Nono-san —llamó ella, con urgencia —. Necesito de su ayuda. Hace algunos años revisé unos libros de medicina y me gustaría volver a verlos de ser posible.

— Claro, no hay problema —contestó la mujer, algo confundida — ¿En cuál estás interesada, corazón?

— Pues… ha pasado bastante tiempo y no estoy muy segura de cuál de todos ellos es, Nono-san. ¿Por casualidad usted tendrá algún registro de los libros que son prestados? Eso sería grandioso.

La mujer sonrió amablemente: — Si aún tienes tu credencial de biblioteca podría darte una lista de todos ellos, Sakura-san.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Bien! —exclamó, comenzando a sacar su billetera —. Fue buena idea tenerla aquí.

Sakura le entregó la tarjeta y la bibliotecaria comenzó a digitar unos números de ella. Se la devolvió y fue a retirar una hoja de la impresora detrás de ella, entregándole el papel a Itachi, quien ya había estirado su mano.

— Eso es todo lo que has retirado desde que tienes la credencial, cariño. Espero haberte ayudado.

— Lo hizo —Sakura le otorgó una espléndida sonrisa —. Gracias por todo.

Itachi y Sakura se deslizaron por entre las estanterías hasta el sector B-2, en dónde estaba todo lo que pudiese ser de salud. Itachi caminaba sin ver por dónde iba, puesto que su mirada sólo se enfocaba en los varios nombres y autores que el papel indicaba.

— Hay veinticuatro libros de salud en esta lista, ¿Los ha leído todos, Haruno-san?

— Sólo un par. De la mayoría sólo he leído algunos capítulos o visto las imágenes —contestó, comenzando a andar más lento —. Puede llamarme Sakura, Uchiha-san.

Itachi desvió la mirada de la hoja y la posó en la joven mujer a su lado. Sakura no era alta, para nada, y tenía un rostro de niña con esos enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, destacando que el corto cabello rosa sólo ayudaba en darle un toque más frágil a su rostro. Mantuvo sus ojos negros en los de ella y después volvió su atención al documento.

— De acuerdo.

— Gracias.

Sakura sonrió y le dio la espalda, comenzando a buscar por los estantes algún libro que ella recordase mientras él lo hacía a base del papel entregado por Nono-san. Acercó una escalerilla y se empinó en ella, pasando el dedo índice sobre los nombres de los libros algo gastados ya. Encontró cinco de los que había leídos años atrás, pero ninguno de ellos llevaba el logo de una serpiente, y lo mismo pasó con Itachi, quien encontró tres sin encontrar lo que buscaba en realidad. Sakura levantó los ojos a los libros que estaban en lo más alto del estante y vio que eran viejas ediciones, las cuales al ser menos pedidas se encontraban más distantes de la selección.

Pero a Sakura le gustaban las viejas ediciones y el olor a polvo y años en esos libros, por eso los examinaba a veces. Haciendo memoria, Sakura recordó que ella sí había utilizado libros antiguos antes para ver cómo era la evolución de la medicina, pero nunca había llegado a retirarlos; sólo los había ojeado.

Ya sabía dónde buscar.

— Uchiha-san —llamó ella a Itachi, quien estaba apoyado con ambos brazos contra la mesa cercana —, creo que ya sé donde puede estar.

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó él, al pie de la escalerilla donde Sakura estaba parada.

— En lo más alto de la estantería, en las viejas ediciones de libros.

Itachi comenzó a revisar en la estantería de enfrente con detenimiento. Sakura debía correr la escalera cada vez que terminaba de leer lo máximo que su vista le permitía, buscando entre los cientos de tantos libros aquel que tuviera el símbolo que ella buscaba. Ya era la quinta vez que corría la escalerilla cuando por fin algo llamó su atención. Ahí, en el más alto nivel de la estantería, yacía un libro cuyo nombre ya casi se había borrado por los años, pero el símbolo de edición se mantenía lo suficientemente intacto como para ser identificado. Era Ofiuco y sus serpientes. Sakura apenas acarició el libro, ya que debido a la altura en la que se encontraba no era posible para ella sacarlo. Se empinó en la punta de sus pies y aguantó el aire mientras se alzaba, pero ni con las uñas pudo moverlo siquiera. Suspiró.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sakura miró a Itachi y medio sonrió, lamentándose internamente por no ser tan alta como él. La escalerilla apenas tenía tres peldaños, y con eso no era suficiente. Comenzó a bajar y le permitió a Itachi el paso, quien al estar arriba pudo tener todos los libros al alcance.

— Es el de color beige y el logo negro —le indicó, e Itachi lo identificó de inmediato —. Es la misma serpiente, ¿No cree, Uchiha-san?

— Se parece mucho —contestó, bajando de la escalerilla y poniendo el libro sobre la mesa de antes —, es un libro muy antiguo. Ni siquiera aparece la fecha de edición.

— Debe ser de los primeros que salieron —opinó Sakura, leyendo las primeras páginas —. La primera vez que lo vi no estaba en lo alto de la repisa.

Itachi pasó las páginas con lentitud y sólo se detenía cuando había imágenes. Eran perturbadoras, con dibujos en blanco y negro de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido una autopsia.

— En la antigüedad —habló Sakura, concentrada sólo en la imagen —, cuando se quería estudiar el cuerpo humano, los anatomistas usaban a personas vivas… a esclavos o criminales, los cuales eran puestos en estas mesas —señaló el dibujo — y la gente que quería aprender tomaba asiento alrededor. Es algo morboso pensarlo en estos días.

— Hm, como una escuela de muerte —comentó Itachi con la voz ronca, pasando a otra página — ¿Qué tipo de herramientas se usaban antes?

— Depende —respondió de inmediato —. Hay muchas maneras de aprender, y como antes no existía el tipo de avances que hoy tenemos, bueno, pues era algo más… bárbaro. Habían agujas enormes, máquinas para separar el intestino aún con la persona viva; o el corazón, incluso sierras de lo más primitivas con las cuales amputar una extremidad. Todo les servía, supongo.

Itachi paró nuevamente en una imagen y se quedó mirándola con las cejas bien juntas.

— Los amarraban…

— Si, estás personas no podían escapar de la curiosidad humana.

Sakura e Itachi se miraron, y él apuntó con su dedo al tipo de amarre que los dibujos tenías. Eran cuerdas en las muñecas y tobillos, y un collar de acero en el cuello; como un animal.

— ¿Qué hacían con los cuerpo una vez diseccionados? —preguntó él, a lo que Sakura no supo responder.

— Llevarlos a una fosa común, quizás.

Itachi se volteó y se apoyó contra la mesa, quedando de frente a Sakura. Se cruzó de brazos.

— Nadie proclamaba cuerpos antes —continuó ella, acercándose al libro. Itachi ladeó el rostro y la miró sin moverse —. A nadie le importaba lo que les pasara.

Sakura pasó las páginas una por una mientras Itachi analizaba todo lo que estaba pasando. Tenían a cinco mujeres muertas, tres de ellas con antecedentes de ser extranjeras —Sasame Füma, Konan y Tayuya —, y la cuarta fue una brillante oficial del cuerpo de policías, ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? ¿Había algún patrón entre ellas? No tenían rasgos físicos semejantes, y sus personalidades fueron un misterio, a excepción de la oficial Rin Nohara, quien fue conocida por su amabilidad y buen juicio.

Y ahora aparecía esto, un libro. Itachi ya había determinado que aquel libro; con esa serpiente y el sombreo del rostro de Ofiuco, tenía algo que ver con el crimen. No podía ser una coincidencia, no en este tipo de crímenes.

— Uchiha-san —Sakura le habló agitada, desconcentrándolo —, vea esto.

Itachi se giró y apoyó su antebrazo en la mesa, quedando muy cerca del libro. Estaba subrayado con un bolígrafo de color azul y habían anotaciones en los márgenes de la página.

— Las palabras claves son "órganos" y "mujeres" en este capítulo —mencionó Sakura después de dar un rápido vistazo al libro —. Por el estado de la tinta alguien lo vio hace no muchos años.

— Pudieron haberle hecho copias después de encontrar lo que querían —agregó él, rozando la tinta con los dedos —. Debemos tomar fotografías de esto para agregarlas al informe y relacionarlo con el caso.

— Lo haré de inmediato.

— Bien, yo iré a preguntarle a la bibliotecaria quién ha pedido este libro en los últimos meses.

— De acuerdo, ¡Oh, espere Uchiha-san! El nombre del libro no se lee bien… —le detuvo ella cuando Itachi ya estaba por desaparecer al otro lado.

— _Corpus; vitam et mortem —_dijo él. Su voz sonó grave y misteriosa, como si desde siempre hubiese hablado otro idioma —. No me tardaré mucho, _Sakura._

Ella se quedó helada cuando la llamó por su nombre; era la primera vez que lo hacía. Itachi se desvaneció como una sombra y ella se quedó sola con ese libro con olor a antaño y olvido. Sakura no se había dado cuenta hasta que se vio sin Itachi, pero él brindaba cierta seguridad y confianza; como si quisiera ser incluso mejor cuando él estaba cerca. Se giró y revisó el libro otra vez antes de comenzar a tomarle fotografías con la cámara fotográfica que llevaba en su cartera. Pasó algunas páginas y se detuvo en una muy particular, la cual estaba más amarillenta que el resto y parecía haber sido examinada antes. Había una imagen de un cuerpo femenino desnudo con una serie de mediciones que ella no comprendió, y todo apuntaba a que se buscaba la simetría perfecta. Sakura no entendió algunas frases porque estaban en latín, pero sí entendió lo que decía al pie de la página. El cuerpo se le heló.

«El que la belleza estudia», leyó que estaba impreso en el libro, haciendo referencia al viejo autor del libro, y más abajó leyó a mano: «El que la belleza juzga». El escalofrío le dio de lleno en la columna y la hizo tragar grueso. Oyó un ruido detrás de ella y se giró con violencia, mas no había nadie ahí, sólo un libro, el que al parecer había caído desde la estantería.

— ¿Quién anda allí? —indagó. Su voz salió más ruda de lo que se quiso, pero eso le dio confianza — ¿Uchiha-san?

Nadie le respondió, por lo que no deparó mucho tiempo en ver quién o qué dejó caer aquel libro. No quiso desprenderse de todos los hallazgos que tenía, por lo que metió el libro y la cámara dentro de su bolso antes de proseguir. Preguntó nuevamente si había alguien ahí, pero la mudez perduró.

Rodeó el lugar, pero no encontró a nadie en lo absoluto. Las pocas personas que rondaban la biblioteca estaban a metros de ella, fuera del sector de salud, sin mencionar que la luz que se filtraba de los ventanales apenas llegaban a esa zona.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Sakura se agachó y tomó un trozo de papel del suelo. Reconoció de inmediato el logo de Ofiuco y la serpiente, y lo primero que pensó fue que había roto alguna página del libro sin darse cuenta cuando lo tomó. Iba a meter la mano al bolso cuando alguien la tomó por la cintura con una mano y le taparon la boca con la otra. Sakura se agitó y sintió la sangre hervir del miedo, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Quién la estaba sujetando? Quiso gritar, pero el agarre era muy fuerte, y por más que intentó zafarse le era imposible. Su agresor la había inmovilizado y estaba por cortarle el aire en cosa de segundos.

No podía respirar ni moverse, y lo único que sentía era un molesto pitido en los oídos al unísono de sus gemidos.

— ¡Sakura!

Sakura cayó al suelo y comenzó a hipar mientras el aire entraba de golpe a sus pulmones nuevamente. Una sombra pasó a su lado y apenas pudo ver la capucha negra antes de que ésta doblara en la esquina siguiente y se perdiera entre las estanterías. Itachi llegó a su lado y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura, preguntándole quién era.

— Síguelo —gimió ella, aún tomando aire —. Hazlo antes de que se escape.

Itachi asintió y salió corriendo de ahí. Tomó el mismo camino que el agresor y logró verlo a la distancia, comenzando a darle caza lo más rápido que pudo; mas aquel extraño subió por las escaleras y confundió a Itachi, quien no conocía la biblioteca de Konoha en su totalidad. En el segundo piso había muebles antiguos y otros tantos objetos cubiertos con sábanas para evitar su deterioro.

Itachi sacó el arma y empezó a andar más lento, mirando hacia todas partes. Revisó el polvo en el suelo y encontró un rastro, el cual sólo pudo haber sido removido por pisadas, pisadas que desaparecieron un poco más delante. Pudo percibir el polvillo en el aire, el cual de seguro se levantó en la carrerilla del agresor de Sakura. Itachi miró en todas direcciones y por un efímero instante — tan corto como una respiración —, puedo ver que una de las tantas sábanas levemente de movía. Avanzó hasta allá lentamente y cuando ya casi tuvo la sábana en sus manos apuntó con el arma a quien quiera que pudiese salir de ahí. La tomó entre sus dedos y tiró de ella, mas antes de que pudiera dejar de ver la sábana un golpe le dio de lleno en la cabeza, aturdiéndolo. El agresor de Sakura lo había golpeado y ahora se daba al escape, pero Itachi no podía permitir eso, por lo que apenas consiguió un poco de estabilidad comenzó a perseguirle.

— ¡Détente! —gritó mientras corría, mas no consiguió respuesta.

El encapuchado cruzó el deteriorado umbral de una puertecilla que estaba en el desván de la biblioteca, e Itachi casi le dio alcance ahí. Los ojos negros del detective se encandilaron cuando al ingresar a la nueva habitación la luz del sol le pegó en la cara, y por el mísero segundo en el que él se cubría la vista con la mano, el encapuchado saltó por la ventana abierta que se extendía por casi la totalidad de la pared.

— ¡No!

Itachi se apresuró hasta el marco de la ventana y miró hacia abajo de inmediato. El ceño se frunció y los labios formaron una línea y se apretaron hasta colorearse.

No había nadie ahí.

Calculó que la caída fue de por lo menos siete u ocho metros, puesto que la construcción de la biblioteca era extremadamente antigua; casi desde la formación de la ciudad, y aquellos edificios eran los más monumentales que se podían encontrar. Sus ojos buscaron lo que pudiese serle útil, pero aquel extraño simplemente se había evaporado, y lo peor era que lo había hecho en sus narices.

Itachi no perdió detalle de la arquitectura de la biblioteca mientras regresaba dónde Sakura, apresurando el paso cada vez más. La encontró bebiendo un vaso con agua que la bibliotecaria le acababa de entregar, pestañeando varias veces en su dirección.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, tosiendo debido al agua que aún quedaba en su boca.

— Escapó — informó Itachi, apoyándose en la mesa que estaba continua a Sakura —, ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor, creo. Al menos ahora puedo respirar sin que me duela.

Itachi asintió y se cruzó de brazos, desviando la mirada desde su compañera hacia la bibliotecaria. Aún era una mujer joven, rondando los cuarenta años quizás. Sus verdosos ojos estaban ocultos tras el oscuro armazón de los anteojos que llevaba, sin mencionar que algunos mechones de cabello rubio ayudaban a mantenerlos incluso aún más recónditos en el suavizado rostro. Ella, al saberse observada por Itachi, le sostuvo la mirada.

— Regresaré al mesón ahora —dijo, sonriéndole a Sakura —. Espero te sientas mejor en un rato, ha sido un susto horrible.

— Se lo agradezco, Nono-san. Saludos a su familia.

La mujer se retiró y Sakura suspiró pesadamente, relajando los hombros y sobándose la frente, la cual estaba algo humedecida debido al sudor.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? —Itachi notó que ella negaba con la cabeza en respuesta antes de volver a beber del vaso.

— Nada… es sólo que aún entiendo lo que acaba de pasar.

— Hm, ¿Alcanzaste a ver su rostro?

— ¿Eh? No, en lo absoluto. Me inmovilizó la cabeza por completo y no me pude girar, lo siento.

Itachi se separó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar lentamente con una mano apoyada en el mentón y la otra en el antebrazo. Sakura lo siguió con la vista mientras se arreglaba la ropa, puesto a que con el forcejeo se había arrugado.

— Será mejor llevar la evidencia al departamento de inmediato. El equipo de análisis nos dirá si hay alguna huella digital en el trozo de papel o algo que sea útil.

— Si, está bien.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a la salida del edificio, despidiéndose de la bibliotecaria en el trayecto. Sakura comenzó a masajearse el cuello mientras avanzaban, maldiciendo en silencio al desgraciado que la había atacado. Tantos años de estudiar artes marciales para quedar paralizada ante un potencial sospechoso la hacían sentir avergonzada y enclenque.

Itachi quitó la alarma al vehículo y sujetó el tirador de la puerta del copiloto, dándole pasó a Sakura. Tal vez por instinto ella se detuvo ante esto, y es que jamás alguien le había abierto la puerta del auto a excepción de su padre. Le sonrió en agradecimiento y tomó asiento.

— ¿Cuánto tardan los resultados en estar listos? —preguntó ella apenas Itachi se sentó en su asiento. Él le dio marcha al vehículo y la miró de soslayo.

— Depende el tipo de análisis. Hablaré con un amigo que tengo en ese sector para que los tenga lo más pronto posible.

— Eso es bueno oírlo.

Itachi comenzó a conducir y Sakura se perdió en la vista al otro lado de la ventana. Los edificios, la gente, las luces; todo llamaba su atención, pero en el fondo nada la absorbía por completo. No podía dejar de pensar en el agresor, o en el libro con la serpiente… y mucho menos en el miedo que sintió en ese momento. Apretó los labios y una vez más se llevó la mano al cuello, sobándolo.

— Deberías ir a que te chequeen eso —le habló Itachi, Sakura lo miró sorprendida.

— No es tan grave, en serio.

Itachi tuvo que detenerse debido a un semáforo en rojo, y aprovechando el tiempo que debía esperar para avanzar, observó el cuello de Sakura. Ella de inmediato se sonrojó e intentó cubrir la piel con su mano, mas los audaces ojos de Itachi ya lo habían notado. La blanquecina piel de Sakura estaba roja, y él casi podía apostar que la mañana siguiente estaría de un no muy grato color morado.

— Uchiha-san —le habló ella en voz baja cuando el auto retomó marcha y él dejó de prestarle atención —, usted cree… ¿Cree que esto fue una coincidencia?

Él la miró de reojo, sin mover la cabeza en su dirección. El sol de media tarde comenzó a encandilarle, pero apenas podía notarlo debido a los recientes acontecimientos que nublaban su juicio.

— En un asesinato serial nada es una coincidencia.

Sakura bajó el rostro y se mordió el labio ante la impotencia. Se sentía inútil por no haber detenido a aquel que la agredió, y eso le dolía, pero lo que más le afectaba era el hecho de darse cuenta de lo que fácil que era herirla… atraparla. Sintió lástima por las víctimas del caso, y hasta cierto punto, las comprendió. Los últimos momentos de vida de esas cuatro mujeres debieron haber sido el infierno mismo.

— Hm, ¿Es la primera vez?

Sakura se corrió el pelo tras la oreja y lo miró.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Que si es la primera vez que te agreden.

— Si —contestó con pesar —. En los entrenamientos de la academia sabía a quién me enfrentaba, y sabía también que mis compañeros no me harían daño… no con intenciones de hacerlo, al menos.

— Aa.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Uchiha-san? —pidió ella, a lo que él accedió con un suave asentimiento de cabeza — ¿Cómo es que una persona llega a hacer algo así? ¿Qué los motiva?

— Hm, quién sabe. Puede ser por despecho, una infidelidad, o simplemente demencia.

— Si, vale, entiendo eso, ¿Pero cómo lo hacen? ¿Cómo hay gente que puede torturar, violar, o lo que sea?

Sakura comenzó a alzar la voz a medida que recordaba los antecedentes del caso, a lo que Itachi simplemente suspiró. El departamento de policías ya estaba a la vista.

— Sakura —le habló con voz serena y aire empático —, en este trabajo verás dolor, muerte y tendrás que dar más malas noticias que buenas. Será duro, pero… — Itachi estacionó el auto, y mientras apagaba el motor la miró. Ella estaba expectante —… siempre encontrarás a alguien por quien valga la pena intentarlo. Siempre habrá alguien a quién proteger.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, y paulatinamente una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en sus mejillas. Itachi le sonrió amablemente y bajó del auto, dirigiéndose hasta la entrada del edificio. Ella también bajó, pero se quedó estática ahí, mirándolo. Itachi Uchiha era un hombre cauteloso y enigmático, mas en ese momento Sakura sólo lo vio como un hombre agotado; un hombre cuya esperanza en la gente parecía imponente.

Sakura se preguntó mientras caminaba para alcanzar al detective Uchiha a quién quería proteger él, y de inmediato pensó en Sasuke, su hermano menor. Sasuke hablaba bastante de Itachi sin siquiera darse cuenta, y ahora ella entendió porque lo hacía: admiración. Ella no pudo evitar percibir que un aire a añoranza y tristeza lo envolvía, y se dio cuenta que había sido algo prejuiciosa con él. No se imaginó que él podía llegar a ser amable, pero ese día Itachi había sido el hombre más cortés que ella había conocido; desde el comienzo.

— ¡Hey, frentona!

— ¿Ino? —Sakura vio como su amiga se le acercaba casi al trote en sus zapatos de tacón y el cabello rubio meciéndose de un lado a otro en su alto moño.

— ¿Qué tal la inspección en la morgue? —preguntó con una sonrisa risueña.

— De muerte.

— Chistosa. Ya, en serio, ¿Encontraron algo?

— Pues la verdad es que sí —contestó Sakura, poniendo más seria —. Comenzaré a hacer el reporte tan pronto vaya al laboratorio a dejar algunas muestras que encontramos, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Noticias?

— Shikamaru está tratando de buscar un patrón de seguimiento de las víctimas junto con su padre, ahora mismo le estoy ayudando junto con mi papá. Es tan extraño… estás chicas no tienen nada en común.

— ¿Nada de nada?

— Ni siquiera el color de ojos, diablos. Las cuatro eran mujeres jóvenes, y esa es la única conexión. Oye, espera, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó ahí?

— ¿Ah? ¿Esto? — Sakura se tapó el cuello y río suavecito —. No es algo de qué preocuparse. Pasaré a la enfermería a que lo revisen luego.

— Se ve reciente, ¿Qué es? —indagó Ino, quitando la mano de la pelirrosa —, Sakura… esto es una herida grande.

— Bueno, bueno, pero no levantes la voz —se rindió finalmente, llevándose a Ino de la entrada hasta un rincón —. Te parecerá tétrico, pero mientras investigaba esta tarde alguien me atacó.

— ¡Sakura…!

— No pasó nada, Ino —le tranquilizó, y en el movimiento le dolió el cuello —. Quizás hice un movimiento brusco al intentar zafarme del agarre, pero Itachi lo detuvo antes de que pasara a peores.

El rostro de Ino pasó de la preocupación a una repentina sorpresa infundada. Sakura la miró y le preguntó qué pasaba, a lo que ella simplemente resopló.

— Tranquila, es sólo que me sorprendí que lo llamaras por su nombre. Nadie aquí lo hace.

A Sakura se le colorearon las mejillas y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Era la primera vez que no lo llamaba por su apellido.

— Como sea —habló Ino, poniendo una mano en la cadera mientras con la otra sujetaba unas carpetas —, quiero que veas a un doctor por esto. Si no obedeces le diré a Sasuke-kun y a Naruto, ¿Oiste?

— Si, si.

Ino regresó dónde Shikamaru y ella se dirigió a la oficina de Itachi, donde supuso podía encontrarlo. Entró justo cuando él terminaba de poner etiqueta a unas bolsas plásticas con la evidencia dentro, listas para ir al laboratorio o al sector de inteligencia.

— Iré a dejar esto al piso de abajo —informó él, tomando todas las muestras con la mano izquierda —, deberías ver algún médico, Sakura-san.

— Lo haré después de entregar el informe.

Itachi la miró y ella apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada.

— Pudo encargarme de eso.

Sakura no sabía cómo decirle que quería estar ahí, pero la fuerza de voluntad se iba perdiendo a medida que el dolor en su cuello crecía y él la seguía mirando.

— O quizás puedas acompañarme al laboratorio —Itachi pasó de ella y se dirigió a la puerta, mirándola por sobre el hombro mientras hablaba —. Puedo llevarte al hospital después de eso.

Sakura se iluminó y asintió emocionada. No quería ir al hospital, pero al fin conocería el laboratorio del departamento de policías.

— Vamos entonces.

Itachi le permitió el paso primero a ella y luego le fue indicando hacia dónde ir. Bajaron una escalera y Sakura vio cuanta gente trabajaba ahí, quedando impresionaba.

— Uchiha-san — le habló alguien. Sakura se quedó quieta al lado de Itachi.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nagato?

— Tu padre salió a revisar la mansión Senjü hace como media hora. Me pidió que te entregara esto.

Itachi recibió la notita en papel amarillo y chasqueó la lengua.

— Gracias por avisarme.

— No fue nada, nos vemos —se despidió el hombre. Parecía mayor que Itachi, mas el brillante cabello rojo le quitaba algunos años de encima.

Ambos retomaron marcha hasta el laboratorio y entregaron las muestras, pidiendo rapidez en los resultados.

— Ahora al hospital, ¿No? —preguntó Sakura, estirando los brazos al verse desocupada.

— Hm, debo quedarme aquí a revisar unos documentos —dijo Itachi y Sakura se quedó de pie, helada, viéndolo caminar. Él se detuvo y se giró a encararla —, pero lo haré después de dejarte ahí. Vamos, yo conduzco.

— N-No es necesario, Uchiha-san —dijo ella rápidamente, evitando el contacto visual —. No es urgente, y ya casi no duele —mintió. Le dolía incluso más que a media tarde —. Iré después de ayudar con el informe de hoy y…

Itachi se le acercó y se encorvó un poco debido a la diferencia de alturas. La masculina y cálida mano sostuvo a Sakura por su hombro derecho y ella por poco perdió todo el aire cuando vio que su rostro inspeccionaba su cuello, su piel. El estómago se le hizo un nudo y sintió mucha vergüenza al darse cuenta que se estaba sonrojando.

— U-Uchiha-san…

Itachi se alejó y soltó el hombro sin dejar de ver el naciente hematoma.

— De todas maneras tengo que estar aquí, y sería bueno terminar el reporte —habló, y Sakura pensó que era para sí mismo hasta que finalmente la miró —. Tengo unos analgésicos en la oficina, ¿Crees poder aguantar con ellos en lo que termino de escribir? O puedo llevarte de inmediato al hospital si gustas, ambas opciones son válidas.

— Los analgésicos suenan bien, Uchiha-san.

— Eres de esas mujeres tercas, ¿verdad? —Itachi medio sonrió cuando dijo eso y Sakura lo miró con confianza, dándole la razón —. Yo escribiré sobre lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca, tu hazlo sobre el hallazgo en el cadáver de esta mañana.

— Entendido.

Llegaron a la oficina e Itachi sirvió dos humeantes tazas de café, dejándole una tableta con analgésicos a Sakura justo antes de comenzar a escribir en el ordenador a su lado. El dolor disminuía cada cierto rato, permitiéndole a Sakura completar el informe con todos los detalles que merecían ser mencionados.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya poco faltaba para las nueve de la noche.

— Creo que ya estamos listos —comentó él, dándole una última mirada al documento —. Le diré a Kisame que lo lleve al despacho de mi padre. Nosotros ya podemos irnos.

— ¿No debías quedarte hasta más tarde para leer unos archivos?

— Lo hice mientras terminabas de escribir.

Sakura quedó perpleja. Él realmente daba crédito a su apodo de genio, y eso que ella trabajó con una calidad y velocidad superior a la brecha común.

Itachi se levantó de la silla y se puso una chaqueta negra, mientras Sakura se acomodaba su abrigo gris. Cuando estaban a punto de salir, el teléfono de la oficina los despabiló a ambos, y Sakura auguró que algo no debía estar muy bien como para recibir llamadas a esa hora. Itachi la dejó esperando en el marco de la puerta con la luz de la habitación ya apagada en lo que él contestaba la llamada.

— ¿Si?

Sakura no lograba oír nada más que la voz de Itachi desde ahí, y por lo poco y casi nada que se alcazaba a filtrar algo estaba mal.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? —preguntó él de repente con serenidad. Sakura no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba segura que ninguna mueca había en él —. ¿Quién es tu superior? Hm, dile a Kakashi que ordene una restricción total al perímetro de la mansión de inmediato. Yo enviaré oficiales ahora mismo. Adiós.

Itachi cortó la llamada y se giró. Su ceño estaba levemente fruncido.

— ¿Uchiha… san?

Él se encaminó a la salida y cerró la puerta, y sólo entonces miró los expresivos y curiosos ojos de Sakura.

— Una chica ha desaparecido —le comunicó en voz baja —. Lleva cuarenta horas sin haber dado señal de vida.

— ¿Acaso creen que ella…?

Sakura no terminó la frase cuando él asintió.

— Debemos ir a la mansión Senjü, Sakura.

.

.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer. Para los que son nuevos por aquí les cuento que yo siempre respondo reviews, y este no será la excepción :) :)<p>

**Tsuki511:** Oh vaya, yo no había pensado en Akatsuki por el dedo hahaha Fue mera coincidencia, aunque como Itachi dice en este capítulo, en un asesinato nada es una coincidencia. Gracias por tu entretenido review; no quiero que seas otras de las víctimas, así que me prometí actualizar tan pronto llegara a casa, ¡Y eso hago! Espero volver a saber de ti, y ojalá te guste este capítulo también. Me quedó súper largo... no me di ni cuenta cuando las palabras se multiplicaron, pero me entretuve jeje, ¡Saludos, paz y amor para ti también! ¡Aloha!

**Kuro-neko-nely:** lo continue en tiempo expres :D :D Usualmente me tardo, pero estoy leyendo otra novela policial y me dije "Eres floja, Ann. ¿Qué te cuesta?" He ahí la razón por la que actualizo hoy. ¡Saludos, nos leemos!

**Miss choco-chips:** ¡Gracias, eres muya morosa! :3 Bueno, te agradezco la emoción y las bonitas palabras, me hicieron sonreír. Debo decir que tengo altas espectativas para este fic, y espero entretenerme con él, aunque vaya a ser cortito. Oh, no dudes que Sakura va a estar en problemas, de hecho ya imaginñe toda la esena y como mujer me está dando miedito. Si alguna vez te tientas a comenzar un fic policial, hazmelo sabe. Me encanta leer este tipo de historias también, y si son Itasaku más aún... pero son muy pocas u.u Deberías intentarlo, quién sabe, quizás terminas haciendo muchos fics geniales. Que bueno que leyeras mi perfil hahaha esas dos horas de escritura valieron la pena, fiiiuuuu... Bien, lo hice hace ya bastante tiempo, y aunque mis ideales siguen iguales, mi tiempo ya no tanto. Entré a la universidad, y te lo juro, no sólo mi letra y cabello empeoraron, sino también mi horario. Por eso me tardo en esto algunas veces. Me encantará iniciar algún proyecto a duo alguna vez, pero me daría veüenza no responder adecuadamente, a menos que sea un fic corto, y entonces no me reusaría. ¡Vaya, los dedos se volvieron locos! Ya he escrito bastante, me despido para que no te aburras, ¡Saludines!

**Nubechan:** Hola, hola, ¿Qué tal todo? Gracias por comentar, y bueno, ¡Ya actualicé! ojalá leas este capítulo también. A mi el Itasaku me encanta, y no se si viste la película de Naruto, pero esa escena en la que él la levanta por los aires la repetir como catorce veces hahaha :c lo bueno solo dura 5 segundos. Peeero siempre puedo ponerme a escribir :) :) ¡Nos vemos!

**24 Yada:** ¡Hola! ¡Uy, que sorpresa! Primero que nada, muchas gracia spor tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, y segundo, debo decirte que estoy leyendo uno de tus fics: "Una razón para vivir". Me gusta bastante, independiente de que sea Itasaku, sino más bien por la realidad que llevó el priemr capítulo. Aún no leo los otros capítulos, pero lo haré pronto. Estuve de vacaciones, lo que se traduce a "sin internet". Fue una agradable sorpresa toparme con tu nombre por aquí, ¡Muchos saludos! ¡Nos leemos! (Ahora esta frase si tiene sentido hahaha)

**Tsuki-chan: **Hola otra vez. Creo haberme dejado todo en el PM, pero nunca está de más responder reviews. Nuevamente te agradezco por leer el fic, y no sólo por este, sino también los demás que tengo el página. Intenté tardarme poco con este fic, pero como ya te había mencionado, las vacaciones atacarón y fui despojada de internet T-T pobre yo. ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta ji ji! ¡Ojalá este capítulo te guste! ¡Saluditos!

.

.

Annie se despide hasta la otra

Adiosh

.

.

17 de febrero

23:25 pm


	3. Un escritor perdido

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

**.**

"Un escritor perdido"

.

.

Había humedad en el aire y en el suelo cuando Sakura bajó del vehículo y se paró frente a la imponente mansión Senju. La casa, o lo que quedaba de ella al menos, se batía sobre los cimientos de lo que alguna vez fue el recinto más prestigioso de Konoha, el cual ahora era decorado a cal y canto con la cinta amarilla de la policía, alejando a los curiosos e inoportunos.

A Sakura le fue imposible no maravillarse con la elegancia de antaño, y sin proponérselo se halló a si misma envuelta en la ciudad de Konoha de los años dorados, en la que la caballerosidad de los hombres y la inocencia de las mujeres no era forzada o falsa.

Itachi dejó a su compañera en su ensimismamiento mientras él se reunía con su padre a una corta distancia desde donde se había estacionado, encontrándose de pasó a su hermano y a Naruto, quienes ya lo esperaban por ahí.

Fugaku acababa de ordenar el chequeo de todo el perímetro.

— ¿Ha pasado algo aquí, padre? —preguntó Itachi, con su rosto inmutable.

— Hm, no todavía.

El tono que usó el jefe de policías no le agradó a Itachi. De los dos hijos del matrimonio, el mayor siempre había destacado por ir en contra de su padre en varios tipos de asuntos y temas, y pese a todo eso le obedecía casi sin chistar. En este momento, lo que no le causó gracia fue que dieran por hecho que nuevamente iba a ocurrir un crimen ahí; otra joven perdida. Itachi de verdad esperaba oír buenas razones para tener semejante movimiento de agentes y generar tal pavor en el resto de los vecinos de la villa, quienes desde la vereda cercana miraban en un aglomerado de cabezas lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y como si su padre le hubiese estado leyendo la mente, lo miró.

— Tenemos la teoría de que el asesino actuará nuevamente. Lo que nos apremia ahora es evitar que se salga con la suya y encontrar a la chica desaparecida.

— Padre, ¿Por qué creen que aquella mujer desaparecida está secuestrada? Todavía no se cumplen las cuarenta y ocho horas desde que fue vista por última vez.

— Porque ella es extranjera — quien contestó fue Sasuke, con la disconformidad plantada en la cara—. No es que hayan dado por hecho que este sea el patrón, pero tres de las cuatro víctimas eran procedentes de las afueras de Konoha. Es algo que no podemos pasar por alto.

Itachi recibió de manos de Naruto lo que el equipo de información había recolectado de la desaparecida. Su nombre era Hidoshi Guren, una mujer de casi treinta años con facciones delicadas y severas al mismo tiempo. Itachi encontró semejanza entre la chica de la fotografía a dos de las mujeres ya fallecidas: la oficial Rin Nohara y Konan.

— No hay impresiones digitales en ninguna parte de la casa; tampoco huellas en el patio o forzamiento de cerraduras, ¡Diablos! Es como buscar un fantasma' ttebayo —gruñó Naruto, fastidiado. Itachi le devolvió el documento.

— Iré a echar un ojo dentro de la mansión, padre. Pediré a Kisame que te envíe por internet el informe sobre la revisión del cadáver y unas pistas halladas en la biblioteca de Konoha. Sería bueno que lo leyera de inmediato—apremió Itachi, ya comenzando a emprender marcha. Dio unos pasos y se giró de improvisto, causando curiosidad en los tres que estaban ahí —. Necesito que des una autorización para que la oficial Haruno pueda ausentarse un par de días. Ha ocurrido un incidente en lo que investigábamos y necesita ser vista por un médico…

— ¡¿Le ha pasado algo a Sakura-chan?!

Aunque Itachi dio a entender con su tono de voz que nada grave podía haberle pasado, Naruto hizo oídos sordos y deformó la información para sólo quedarse con la idea de que Sakura había sido lastimada. Itachi, con su predominio de la serenidad, le miró con una tranquilidad que a Naruto le supo a angustia. Odiaba que lo Uchiha se expresaran como piedras.

— Ella está bien, pero insisto en que se tome un descanso — le tranquilizó Itachi, dejando de lado al muchacho rubio para enfocarse en su padre —. El informe detalla lo ocurrido, te lo haré llegar de inmediato.

— ¿Han encontrado alguna pista? — Fugaku sabía que para que Itachi pidiera algo como aquello es que había ocurrido algo que no pudo controlar. Su hijo asintió con la cabeza y en su mirada encontró recelo y precaución, marca propia de Itachi para hacerle entender que iban por buen camino, y por uno muy peligroso a la vez —. Bien, llamaré al departamento para que me lo hagan llegar, tu ve a investigar dentro de la mansión. ¿Está la oficial Haruno aquí ahora?

— Si, me espera en el auto patrulla.

No bien lo dijo, una chispa amarilla pasó a su lado para ir a ver a la joven oficial. Itachi se sorprendió un poco al ver que Sasuke no parecía preocupado por ella, haciendo memoria que había sido su propio hermano quien le había exigido cambiar a Sakura de equipo para que estuviera con él y Naruto.

— Sasuke, ve y trae de vuelta a Naruto —ordenó Fugaku, a lo que el menor hizo chasquear la lengua en señal de molestia antes de ir en búsqueda de su compañero—. Itachi, si la oficial Haruno está en condiciones haz que te acompañe dentro de la mansión, si no es así, envíala de inmediato a su casa. Tendrá únicamente dos días, la quiero el jueves a primera hora en el departamento.

Antes de que fuera Itachi quien se marchara, Fugaku le dio la espalda y se fue a hablar con Kakashi.

Sakura ya se aproximaba al porche de la mansión cuando fue alcanzada por Naruto. Su exagerada preocupación le sorprendió un poco y también le molestó; no le agradaba que sus demás colegas vieran la escena de niña frágil, pero para su suerte Sasuke llegó a tiempo para hacer callar a Naruto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Naruto un poco más calmado, posando la mirada en el cuello de ella. Ya se había formado una marca.

— Eres tan necio, Naruto— gruñó —. Lo que pasó ya pasó. No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

— Itachi pidió que te dieran libre algunos días, Sakura. Él no habría hecho eso si no hubiese sido nada.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y los labios en una perfecta "o". ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso sin su consentimiento? ¡Se encontraba bien! Algo adolorida, sí, pero capaz de seguir ejerciendo su trabajo a fin de cuentas.

Itachi apareció frente a ella justo cuando las mejillas se le comenzaron a colorear por la impotencia. Él no se movió cuando la vio acercarse hasta donde estaba; y con ese andar entre tímido y suspicaz, Sakura se plantó ante él.

— No necesito tomar un descanso, Uchiha-san. Estoy perfectamente bien — habló. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero los labios le temblaban.

Itachi no dijo nada, sólo la miró. Sasuke y Naruto estaban lo suficientemente cerca para oír todo, más aun así se acercaron a los otros dos.

— Lo sé — le dijo Itachi, relajando los hombros —. Por eso me acompañarás a la inspección que haré en la mansión ahora mismo.

Sakura no ocultó su asombro.

— Pero… creí que me darían una licencia —contradijo, no entendía nada —. Eso fue lo que me dijeron.

— En efecto tendrás dos días libre, Sakura-san, pero serán para trabajar desde casa. Seguiré necesitando tu ayuda.

Así que de eso se trataba, pensó Sakura. Nuevamente había dejado que su temperamento se apoderara de la situación; debió haberlo sabido, Itachi no haría algo sin que hubiese una intención detrás, y en esta ocasión él había hallado la forma de hacerla trabajar sin imponerle un trabajo físico. Que inmadura se sintió.

— Lamento haber alzado la voz — susurró apenada.

— Hm, no tiene importancia — le aseguró Itachi, dejando de mirarla—. Deben regresar con padre, Sasuke. Tú y Naruto también deberían revisar el informe que envié.

— Lo haré de inmediato. Naruto, ya vámonos.

— Pero Sakura-chan… — Naruto se mostró indeciso. No quería dejar a Sakura, y no podía contradecir las órdenes de su jefe.

— Estaré bien, sólo es una inspección de terreno —le aseguró Sakura con un ligero golpecito en el estómago—. Nos vemos luego, ¿Vale?

El rubio sonrió y se marchó de ahí para darle alcance a Sasuke, quien ni se molestó en esperarlo. Itachi y Sakura los vieron desaparecer entre un grupo de oficiales y sólo entonces pasaron a cruzar el umbral de la puerta con su molesta cinta amarilla de restricción.

Sakura se arregló el pelo una vez dentro, pues algo de polvo le cayó encima. El lugar era hostil y gélido, quizás por las almas en pena que aún habitaban por esos lados, o quizás por los años de abandono. La entrada de inmediato daba vista a la amplia escalera de mármol, la que alguna vez fue la mayor atracción de tan enorme mansión. Los muros estaban grises, algunos incluso verduzcos, y el suelo tenía marcado un camino de pisadas a base de polvo y tierra.

— Debió haber sido magnífica en su momento — comentó Sakura, encendiendo su linterna y alumbrando el candelabro en forma de araña en el cielorraso.

— Sólo quedan las fotografías y el recuerdo de lo que fue alguna vez — agregó Itachi, andando a su anchas por el lugar con ligera confianza. Era la octava vez que se aventuraba dentro del edificio—. Por aquí está la habitación donde fueron hallados los cuerpos, Sakura-san. Sígueme.

— Voy detrás.

Por detrás de las escaleras se encontraba una amplia puerta de madera; elegante y comenzando a pudrirse por la humedad. Ambos cruzaron y se adentraron al gran salón de la mansión. Además de grande y pintoresco (en antaño al menos), la habitación contaba por una serie de ventanales en una de sus paredes con vista al jardín de la propiedad, y también una puerta de cristal en la misma zona. Los otros dos muros eran macizos, y en la última pared se ubicaba la puerta de madera que Itachi y Sakura acaban de cruzar.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaron de emoción al ver la luna en lo alto del cielo, pues había un tragaluz rodeando el candelabro que estaba central en lo alto del salón. Era mágico.

— Aquí fueron recogidos los cuerpos de las cuatro anteriores víctimas — comenzó a narrar Itachi, iluminando justo debajo de la araña que cristal —. Todas estaban en la misma posición, mirando en la misma dirección.

— ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? ¿No hubo rastro alguno de que hayan sido arrastradas o lo que sea?

— Hm, no, nada de eso. Es como si simplemente hubiesen aparecido aquí y ya.

— Es tan raro — comentó ella, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y en el crujir del suelo a sus pies. La madera del suelo era fina, y aún con el paso del tiempo parecía que jamás iba a desgastarse.

— Han recreado cientos de escenas en la que explican la aparición repentina de los cuerpos, pero siempre está el detalle de que no hay huellas digitales o rastro que alguien hubiese entrado a parte del cuerpo de policías.

— ¿Cómo un fantasma?

— El fantasma de la mansión Sënju, así empezaron a llamarle los vecinos al asesino.

Sakura se arrodilló sin llegar a tocar el suelo con las rodillas y miró fijamente la superficie. Había un decorado en forma de sol, formado con distintos tonos de madera y algo de cerámica. Con la luz de la luna no deslumbraba tanto como lo hacía con la luz de la linterna, por ello Sakura posaba la luz por toda la silueta.

De pronto, en medio del mortal silencio que tanto Itachi como ella había creado, Sakura oyó el choque de algo. Fue tan suave que incluso creyó haberlo imaginado, por lo que de inmediato miró a su compañero. Itachi le devolvió la mirada, pero no comprendió el por qué ella lo miraba de esa manera; tan ansiosa y temerosa.

— ¿Lo has oído?

— Hm, ¿Qué cosa? — Itachi alumbró a todas partes, en busca de cualquier objeto o criatura en movimiento capaz de crear un sonido.

— Ese ruido… fue como si algo chocara. Un golpecito.

Itachi se acuclilló a su lado, muy cerca, y guardó silencio absoluto. Sakura cerró los ojos y concentró el oído para oír cualquier cosa, incluso su propia respiración.

Pasaron al menos veinte segundos interminables y no hubo nada de ruido. La saliva al tragar, un suspiro, el viento desde afuera; todo hacía presencia, pero no era lo que ella había escuchado antes. Se convencía tanto en que aquello había ocurrido que no podía pensar en muchas otras cosas más.

— ¡Hey!, ¿Qué están haciendo?

Sakura e Itachi se giraron y alumbraron a Naruto y su equipo, quienes esperaban desde el umbral de la puerta alguna señal para ingresar. Ambos se levantaron del suelo y esperaron a que el resto estuviera ahí.

— Oí algo aquí — dijo Sakura, apagando su linterna pues ya habían otras tres encendidas contando la de Itachi.

— ¿Un sonido cómo qué? — le preguntó Shino, apenas audible tras su gabardina color verde musgo.

— No… no lo sé. Como un golpeteo de algo chocando, no estoy segura.

— Eso es raro, Sakura-chan. He venido varias veces y jamás escuché nada' ttebayo.

Hinata, la única chica del grupo de Naruto, carraspeó y habló bajito, de manera que apenas la oyeran.

— A-Algunas veces escucho esos ruidos cuando hay viento. Es una casa vieja, todo aquí cruje.

—…Fue distinto — habló Sakura para sí misma, convenciéndose de lo que había escuchado.

El grupo de Naruto y Sasuke hicieron la misma inspección que Sakura e Itachi y abandonaron la habitación cuando la pareja también lo hizo. Al exterior, Kakashi los estaba esperando a todos junto con Yamato, su compañero en el caso. Hablaron por separado con Itachi y Sasuke, reduciendo la conversación a un breve compendio sobre el informe que ya le habían enviado a Fugaku. Lo que más llamó la atención de cada uno de ellos fue la presencia de la serpiente en la nuca de víctima. Era un nuevo indicio.

Una vez terminado el tema sobre biblioteca y el dichoso libro de medicina, Kakashi separó a Itachi de su hermano y Yamato, y con serenidad, y una bien ocultada intranquilidad, le preguntó sobre Sakura. Ambos la miraron en la distancia mientras hablaba con Hinata, inconsciente del escrutinio de ambos detectives, e Itachi metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— Confía en ella. Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Kakashi no evitó sonreír, recordando como hace algunos años aquella delicada y bella joven fue una de sus alumnas junto con Naruto y Sasuke. No quería hacerlo, pero ver a Sakura le recordaba a Rin, su difunta mejor amiga, y quizás por ello temió injustificadamente. Itachi comprendía el sentimiento que debía tener el oficial Hatake, y sólo por eso no cuestionó la naciente preocupación que el mayor tenía por la novata Haruno.

Itachi se despidió de Kakashi, Sasuke y Yamato, aproximándose a Sakura y al grupo de Naruto. Ella al verlo se despidió del resto y se juntó con él.

— Te llevaré a casa después de ver a un médico — le dijo, y así ambos se encaminaron al vehículo.

Como antes, Itachi le abrió la puerta y la cerró después de que ella tomara asiento, para luego situarse frente al volante. Era tarde ya, y el cielo era únicamente iluminado por las luces de la ciudad. Llegar al área de emergencias pudo haber sido tedioso para cualquier otra persona, pero Sakura, al tanto de la personalidad de Tsunade, apenas puso pie ahí dentro ya estuvo frente a ella. Decir que tan solo fue un regaño se quedaría corto. Tsunade no se midió a la hora de criticar lo que había sucedido, no los culpaba por ello, pero en medida cuestionaba el extraño acontecimiento.

— ¿Qué libro fueron a buscar específicamente? — preguntó la mayor mientras escribía en un recetario un analgésico para Sakura.

— _Corpus; vitae et mortem. _No recuerdo el autor, pero cuando estaba estudiando con usted recuerdo haberlo leído, ¿Conoce el libro, tía Tsunade?

Por un instante la mano de Tsunade se abstuvo de escribir y mantuvo la punta del bolígrafo ahí, quieta, a la espera de continuar con uno que otro garabato médico. Suspiró y volvió a escribir, bajando el rostro únicamente hacia el papel. Firmó y lo arrancó del cuadernillo del recetario, dándole la hoja a Sakura.

— Lo escribió un colega mío hace muchos años. Ambos éramos internos cuando él inició el proyecto de este libro. Se llamaba Orochimaru.

Sakura abrió la boca en su sorpresa e Itachi oyó en silencio desde el asiento junto a la puerta, pendiente de todo.

— Nunca tuvo la intención de que fuera un libro comercial, sino más bien una auto-publicación. Me dijo que simplemente quería resguardar sus apuntes de manera más práctica en vez de meros garabatos en cuadernos y hojas al aire… Jamás llegué a leerlo, Sakura.

Tsunade se apoyó contra la pared, echando un vistazo por la ventana. Su mirada había recaído, y parecía algo melancólica. De pronto sus labios se alzaron en una lastimera sonrisa, la que no le llegaba ni a los ojos ni al alma.

— Siempre dijo que le pondría ese nombre a la publicación, así que asumo que hablamos de lo mismo — finalizó, cerrando los ojos.

Itachi se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Tsunade, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo. Dibujó el icono del libro y se lo mostró a la mujer, quien pasó su dedo índice sobre el bosquejo y le devolvió la mirada a Itachi.

— Este dibujo estaba en el libro, ¿Sabe usted si es de alguna editorial que se dedique a este tipo de materias?

— No, no lo creo — contestó Tsunade con ligera seguridad —. Conocí muy bien a Orochimaru en esos años, de hecho nos graduamos de la escuela juntos cuando teníamos dieciocho años, y no me cabe duda que este símbolo es algo propio de él. Desconozco la editorial donde habrá sido publicado el libro, pero estoy segura que este símbolo, esta serpiente, es de Orochimaru… él siempre tuvo este enfermizo afán por esas horribles criaturas.

Itachi recibió de regreso su libreta y la guardó en su chaqueta otra vez. Sakura ya se había puesto de pie y estaba muy cerca de ambos, oyendo en silencio.

— ¿Y dónde está él ahora?

Un incómodo silencio se formó en la habitación.

— Muerto — contestó Itachi, mirando a Sakura un breve instante antes de separar su mirada de ella —. Falleció hace más de quince años, ¿No es así?

— Si — confirmó Tsunade, suspirando mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos de la bata —. Hubo un accidente en su laboratorio, lo encontraron muerto, y según la policía habría sido algún elemento toxico que inhaló, aunque…

— ¿Aunque qué?

Tsunade frunció el ceño, concentrándose: — Bueno, nadie debería saberlo, está en el expediente del caso, pero tuve cierta _información _— dijo con recelo, sosteniéndole la mirada a Itachi —. Escucha, deberías leer ese documento tú también, así como Sakura, pues habla de que el laboratorio de Orochimaru fue hallado deteriorado, destruido, y según los oficiales de ese entonces, alguien entró a la fuerza. Digan lo que quieran, pero ese idiota era amigo mío, y definitivamente no fue un accidente. Le insistí al viejo Sarutobi que hiciera algo, pero creo que ni el mismísimo alcalde pudo hacer algo en ese momento. Falleció antes de conseguir que reabrieran el caso.

Sakura sintió que se le oprimía el corazón cuando se puso en el lugar de Tsunade. Jamás podría continuar viviendo en paz si uno de sus amigos falleciera de esa forma y nadie hiciera algo descubrir la verdad.

— Revisaré el expediente, Dra. Sënju — habló Itachi, sereno como él mismo. Su mano se alzó en gesto de despedida —. Si le sirve de algo, haré que revisen el caso nuevamente. No creo que estos dos asuntos estén muy separados uno del otro.

— Gracias por traer a Sakura — le respondió Tsunade, soltando la mano de él —. Ahora entiendo el por qué tu padre habla tanto de ti. Eres distinto a los demás, Uchiha.

Una sonrisa amable adornó el rostro de Tsunade e Itachi le correspondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza, con sus labios levemente alzados. Desde hace mucho tiempo que él venía oyendo ese tipo de cosas, que su padre hablara de sus proezas, pero sintió que el gesto de la mujer iba más allá de meras palabras.

— Ve con cuidado, Sakura. Aprovecha estos días libres para recuperarte — le prendió Tsunade, muy consciente de que la chiquilla iba a hacerle el quite al descanso con tal de trabajar —. Si te sientes mal llámame de inmediato.

— Si, tía Tsunade, lo haré. Nos vemos.

Itachi comenzó a ponerse su bufanda en lo que Sakura de despedía de Tsunade, y una vez ella hubo llegado a su lado le informó que pasaría a dejarla a su casa. Ambos se dirigían a la puerta cuando de pronto él se detuvo, con el pomo en la mano izquierda, totalmente quieto. Tsunade y Sakura lo miraron.

— ¿Puedo hacerle una última pregunta antes de irme? — Itachi miró a Tsunade aún desde su lugar.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Cómo se supone que falleció el Dr. Orochimaru?

— ¿Uh? — Tsunade marcó la duda en su rostro —, pues inhalando algún tóxico, eso dice el informe… pero, recordando, creo haber leído sobre necrosis en la cavidad oral y quemaduras en…

Los ojos de Tsunade brillaron de lo mucho que se abrieron. Miró de inmediato a Itachi y en ese intercambio de miradas acalló la emergente inquietud que la había apoderado, dándole paso al pavor y a una serie de sentimientos semejantes a la gloria del descubrimiento.

— No puede ser…

— Sra. Tsunade, ahora no me cabe duda que reabrirán el caso del Dr. Orochimaru.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Como era de esperarse, el trayecto desde el hospital hasta su casa se hizo en un silencio sepulcral, pero a diferencia de situaciones anteriores, a Sakura este silencio se le hizo útil. Aún seguía pasmada analizando el descubrimiento que su tía les había facilitado, no era algo menor, pues ahora si tenían razones para creer que ambos casos, separados por casi quince años uno de otro, estaban relacionados. Aquel médico y las cuatro mujeres habían tenido una muerte semejante, por no decir igual.

— Es ahí, en la casa al final de la calle.

Itachi se detuvo frente a la acera de la casa de los padres de Sakura. Ella abrió la puerta y se bajó, mirando hacia dentro antes de cerrar.

— Tus padres se preocuparán cuando vean esa venda en tu cuello — comentó él, deteniendo el motor. Sakura acarició su cuello.

— Quizás lo hagan mañana — dijo, acomodándose la blusa —. Hoy es martes, y mi madre va a visitar mi abuela. Es gracioso que mi padre piense que eso signifique que él puede escaparse con sus amigos. Me pregunto si sigue creyendo que no lo sabemos…

Itachi dio una corta risilla, masculina, y mantuvo los labios en una sonrisa. De perfil, y con ese gesto, a Sakura le pareció que ese hombre podía ser por lejos uno de los más apuestos que ella haya visto. Sintió el bochorno subirle a las mejillas.

— Mi casa no es gran cosa — susurró, mirando el suelo —, pero es bastante cómoda… ¿Le gustaría pasar, Uchiha-san?

Itachi ladeó el rostro y la observó. En ese momento se puso a recordar las veces en las que había sido invitado por una mujer a pasar a sus casas. La primera vez fue a los quince años, cuando su novia quiso presentarle a sus padres, y la segunda — y última vez — fue cuando él estaba pretendiendo a una de sus compañeras en la academia de detectives. En ambos casos fue por mero compromiso, casi como parte del ritual romántico que el universo se había tomado el tiempo de crear. Y por eso ahora, mirando a la novata Haruno, no supo qué responderle. Ella no era otro de los altos oficiales con los que su padre solía codearse, los que solían invitar a Itachi a beber un trago casualmente, ni tampoco formaba parte de ese grupo segregado de féminas con las que él había tenido intenciones románticas, y eso le hizo cuestionarse que papel jugaba la oficial Haruno en este asunto.

Su boca se entreabrió y se cerró, notando como ella lentamente subía el rostro. Realmente tenía los ojos de un verde muy intenso.

Se miraron por efímeros dos segundos, no más, y rompieron ese contacto cuando el teléfono del mayor comenzó a vibrar. Su mano derecha, grande y de dedos largos, alcanzó el aparato y contestó la llamada, siempre observado por Sakura, quien no se sintió ofendida cuando él comenzó a hablar.

— El informe lo señala — dijo Itachi después de un rato. Sakura sólo oyó al interlocutor como un cuchicheo desde donde estaba. No quería decirlo, pero ya se estaba helando por estar afuera del auto —. Bien, lo revisaré en casa. Hm, nos vemos mañana.

Itachi cortó y dejó el celular en un reducido espacio que había justo debajo de la radio del auto. Se frotó los ojos.

— Era Shisui, mi primo — le informó Itachi, aun sin mirarla —. Quiere más información de ese libro que encontramos en la biblioteca. Quizás pueda buscar otros antecedentes del escritor.

— Ya veo…

Sakura asumió que Itachi le negaría la invitación y, retrocediendo un paso hasta la acera, comenzó a buscar las llaves de su casa. No lo culpaba, claro que no, este era su trabajo, así funcionaba para ambos. Lo que no entendía era el por qué se sentía levemente decepcionada por ello.

— Yo también buscaré en internet todo lo que pueda — informó, sonriendo amablemente —. Y por favor, si necesita ayuda para buscar lo que sea, avíseme Uchiha-san.

Sakura cerró la puerta con cuidado y se despidió con una suave inclinación de cabeza. Lo hizo todo muy deprisa, pues no quería que él viera que se había sonrojado, aunque si legaba alguien a preguntarle por ello, Sakura diría que era por la brisa fresca de octubre.

— Sakura, espera.

Ella, inmóvil en medio de la acera, y con la cara puesta en la puerta de su casa, tembló al oír, aún desde el auto detrás suyo, como Itachi la llamaba. Sus manos se aferraron en la parte alta del abrigo para resguardarse del frío y se giró, viendo como la ventanilla del copiloto del auto del oficial Uchiha estaba abajo. Se aproximó hasta la puerta del vehículo y se dobló un poco para poder ver adentro. Itachi se había inclinado sobre el asiento para aproximarse también.

— Agradezco mucho la invitación, Sakura. Me habría gustado aceptarla, pero debo regresar al trabajo. Ten una buena noche, si algo sucede te informaré. Adiós.

La ventanilla subió y Sakura observó como el auto se ponía en marcha. Ella movió su mano desde afuera e Itachi elevó la suya en modo de despedida, dejándola caer tan rápido como subió. Aun cuando él ya había emprendido camino ella continuó moviendo su mano.

El frío que había sentido se convirtió en calidez.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La luz que había sentido en la piel dejó de darle calor y eso la hizo despertar. El sol se había trasladado desde el reducido espacio que había entre las cortinas mal cerradas y ahora había dejado de brindarle calor, helándole la piel. Sakura se sentó en la cama y se frotó la cara, dejándola hundida entre sus palmas unos cuantos segundos en los que terminaba de abrir los ojos. Miró en el reloj de mesa que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, y aunque durmió bastante bien, su cuerpo seguía cansado.

Ah, y su cuello. Se lo acarició sobre las vendas y ahogó un gemido de dolor al ver que apenas podía moverlo. Girar la cabeza a la izquierda y la derecha nunca había dolido tanto, incluso le costaba trabajo tragar.

Se levantó a cuestas y fue de inmediato al baño, saliendo de ahí veinte minutos después lista para vestirse. Solo cuando vio su ropa del día anterior recordó que hasta el jueves debía quedarse en casa.

— Maldición…

Se puso una camiseta cómoda y unas calzas largas, y como no iba a salir de casa — a menos que algún asunto de fuerza mayor así lo requiriera —, las pantuflas fueron sus mejores amigas. Llegó hasta la cocina, donde su madre cocinaba.

— Bueno días, Sakura — saludó la mayor, mirándola de reojo desde el lavaplatos.

— Buenos días.

— Hija, ¿Por qué llevas bufanda? — Mebuki, su madre, dejó lo que hacía y se le acercó mientras secaba sus manos con un paño.

— Hace frío, ¿No?

— Sí, es cierto, pero afuera de la casa, no aquí dentro, ¿Te pasó algo?

«Oh, qué bueno que preguntas. Si, ayer me agredieron, pero calma, no es nada grave solo un hematoma que hará que mi piel cambie de color, ¿Lindo, no?».

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad, mamá? Aquí va. Resulta que ayer tuve un encuentro apasionado con muchacho y él me dejó esta marca en el cuello, además…

— ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma! — le interrumpió la mayor, largándose a reír —. De seguro te pillaste un resfriado, niña necia. Te dije que llevaras la bufanda ayer… A tu madre no la harás tonta.

Mebuki salió de la cocina entre carcajadas mientras iba a contarle a su marido que Sakura estaba resfriada, y ella, sintiéndose como la verdadera ganadora, comenzó a desayunar, oyendo como su madre hablaba con su padre desde la otra habitación. Prefería que creyera eso en vez de saber sobre la agresión… ya tenía suficiente con Naruto e Ino y su sobreprotección.

— ¡Hey, Sakura! — Ese era su padre, demasiado vago como para ir hasta ella —, ¡Tu teléfono está sonando!

Dejó la taza de café y sintió un revoloteo en su corazón. La repentina imagen de su jefe llamándola desde la oficina con nuevas pistas sobre el caso la emocionaron, ya casi podía oír su gruesa voz desde la otra línea. Se levantó de su asiento y fue en búsqueda de su teléfono, no demasiado rápido, pues el cuello se lo impedía. En medio de las sábanas amarillas estaba su celular sonando.

De pronto la información del caso pasó a segundo plano. Era un número desconocido.

— ¿Si? — contestó, tragando saliva —. Habla Sakura.

— ¡Buenos días, Sakura-chan!

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando reconoció a Naruto en la línea. No era Itachi con nuevas pistas ni para pedirle ayuda. Genial.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó, demasiado desilusionada como para ser amable —, ¿De dónde me estás llamando? ¿Y tu celular?

— Ah, estoy en la oficina' ttebayo. El jefe me pidió que te llamara… todos leímos el informe que hiciste con Itachi, Sakura-chan.

— ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Hay algún problema de datos o de redacción? — Sakura se preguntó si el padre de Sasuke necesitaba de su cooperación como oficial o de su testimonio como víctima.

— No, nada de eso. Es solo que… esa agresión… ¿Estás bien?

— Si, Naruto, lo estoy. Acabo de tomarme un analgésico, y según Tsunade no es nada grave, ¿Por qué me llamas realmente?

— Más que nada por eso. El jefe me pidió que averiguara tu estado' ttebayo, ¡Me alegra oír que estás bien! — chilló Naruto, y Sakura sonrió —. Le informaré entonces, ¿Cuándo estás de vuelta?

— El jueves a más tardar, ¿Han averiguado algo desde ayer?

— Ese libro que trajiste está siendo examinado ahora y las fotografías pasaron al grupo de inteligencia. El Teme y yo iremos a revisar el departamento donde se estaba quedando la desaparecida, ojalá pillemos algo' ttebayo. Cuídate, nos vemos.

Sakura se despidió y colgó la llamada, lanzando el celular a la cama al mismo tiempo que ella se dejaba caer ahí también. Se estiró y suspiró cansinamente. Nuevamente oyó el teléfono sonar y lo tomó, no reconociendo el número. El imbécil de Naruto había olvidado decirle algo, estaba segura.

— ¿Qué se te olvidó ahora, tonto? — contestó, aun recostada en su cama con aires de pereza.

— ¿Sakura-san?

Sakura se incorporó de la cama como un rayo y expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones. La cara esta extremadamente roja, como no recordaba haberla tenido nunca, y su estupor fue tal al reconocer la voz de Itachi que se olvidó completamente que el cuerpo le dolía por el accidente del día anterior.

— ¡¿U-Uchiha-san?! — Sakura casi gritó al darse cuenta de su error, las mejillas le ardían hasta causarle dolor —, Dios mío, como lo lamento, es sólo que Naruto llamó hace un rato y yo…

— No hay problema, Sakura-san — le tranquilizó él mientras rebuscaba en unos documentos y hablaba a la vez —, ¿Cómo está el malestar en tu cuello?

— Con los medicamentos ya estoy mejor, Uchiha-san, gracias.

— Me alegro — Sakura escuchó como desde el otro lado de la línea lo llamaban —. Hay una reunión ahora sobre los resultados de ayer. Te enviaré al correo un resumen de todo lo que hablemos.

— Si, estaré pendiente, ¿Los resultados en el laboratorio ya están listos?

— Aún no me he dado una vuelta por allí — contestó —. Quizás después de la reunión pueda…

— Yo puedo hacerlo, Uchiha-san — pidió Sakura, aferrada al auricular de su teléfono celular —. Llamaré para que me den lo resultados y se los enviaré por correo.

Itachi sonrió y relajó sus facciones.

— Hm, eso me dejaría algo más de tiempo. Gracias Sakura.

La conversación debía ser acabada ya si Itachi no quería llegar tarde, por lo que resumió todo lo que había pasado desde la noche anterior hasta esa mañana. Al parecer nadie se había acercado a la mansión Sënju, por lo que el área seguía limpia, y en el departamento todos estaban a la expectativa de los resultados del libro.

— Necesitaré ayuda para buscar más sobre ese tal Orochimaru. Al parecer el expediente de su muerte está extraviado — comentó Itachi —. Mi padre puso a dos oficiales a buscarlo con máxima prioridad.

— Hablaré con mi tía Tsunade para averiguar más. Ella puede saber algo.

— Cuanto contigo entonces, Sakura — Itachi ya iba caminando en el pasillo camino a la reunión. El bochinche había aumentado debido a las demás personas —. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, debo pedirte una última cosa.

— Lo que sea — aseguró ella, comprometiéndose a llevarle al mismísimo Hitler si se lo pedía.

— Desde ahora llámame por mi nombre, Sakura — pidió —. Te llamaré luego, adiós.

La llamada se cortó y Sakura siguió con el teléfono pegado en la oreja. Su cara estaba sonrojada, y no supo cuando se puso a sonreír.

— Adiós, Itachi-kun.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se oía el goteo de algún líquido dentro de la habitación, posiblemente desde alguna cañería rota, no estaba segura. El calor de la pobre luz que llegaba no era suficiente para mantenerla caliente, ni para esperanzarla, mas la adrenalina era lo bastante intensa como para hacerla olvidar ese tipo de detalles por intervalos de tiempo.

— ¿Por qué lloras? Vamos, no te he hecho nada.

Sus ojos, antes vivaces y seguros, derramaron tantas lágrimas cuando lo vio que apenas pudo apreciar cómo se le acercaba. Gritaba, de verdad lo hacía, y si no hubiese sido por la tela que la tenía amordazada, quizás, y solo quizás, alguien la habría escuchado.

— Eres guapa, igual que las demás. Yo sé de esas cosas — siguió hablando el otro, comenzando a secar las gotas salas que se escurrían por las mejillas de esa miserable mujer con sus manos.

Los ojos negros de ella miraron hacía el abismal cielo, que desde las profundidades en las que se encontraba, parecía no tener fin. Estaba tan lejos… tan inalcanzablemente lejos…

Ella gimió asqueada cuando la lengua se su captor, aquel vil ser humano, pasó sobre su cara, saboreando cada una de sus lágrimas. Tembló y se agitó de manera tan violenta en la silla donde estaba atada que logró alejar a ese individuo que la custodiaba. En su cuello, muñecas y tobillos se hicieron marcas rojizas por el movimiento y el roce con las ataduras.

— Calma, calma. Nadie aquí va a hacerte nada, ¿Por qué todas reaccionan así? Sólo intento cuidarte.

Ella, con la respiración agitada, el sudor resbalándole por la piel y los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, lo miró. Se juró a sí misma que sin importar lo que le pasase desde ese instante, jamás en toda su desgraciada vida iba a olvidar esos ojos. Jamás.

— Todo podría ser tan sencillo, amada mía, ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas? — la voz era opacada por los impetuosos latidos del corazón de la mujer. Apenas le escuchaba —. Podrías ser mía, de verdad… y esto acabaría. Seríamos felices. Ya no llores, Guren.

Escuchó su nombre en un enfermizo lenguaje, tan impropio en una boca como esa que sintió como cada letra de su valía perdía sentido. Más le hablaba él y más deseaba su muerte; más la tocaba y más quería ella arrancarse la piel.

— Seremos felices.

Ella volvió a llorar y él se alejó mientras de entre sus labios una canción era tarareada. Lo vio desaparecer tras la misma puerta de las últimas dos noches y, mientras su esperanza y valor decrecían, su deseo de que ninguna otra mujer pasara por ello aumentaba un poco más. Lloró por resignación, pues a esas a alturas ella ya no cedería, pero si alguien con más valor; con más astucia que ella, llegaba a pasar por lo mismo entonces… entonces ese alguien quizás si viviría.

Guren quería que la siguiente chica — no dudaba que ese enfermo sujeto buscaría a otra víctima —, quien quiera que fuese, aun sin conocer su nombre, viviese. Ella quería que la sexta chica secuestrada de verdad sobreviviese.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hola a todos. Si, al fin he regresado.

Tsuki511: Creo que decir que te torturé con la espera sería poco ._. como lo siento. Me aprovecho de mi gripe para no ir a la universidad y escribir je je pero vale la pena. Sabes, muchos han comentado CSI, pero yo nunca lo he visto (¿Es un programa verdad? D:) Pues bien, veo que estás bien metida en el fic :) :) wiii, puedo decirte, por ahora, que en efecto vamos a ver estrés en Itachi. En esta historia intenté crearlo tan semejante al personaje de Kishimoto como me fue posible, es decir, de los dos hermanos, yo siempre he creido que Itachi era el amable. Siempre sonreía T-T (AyDios, ¿Porquénovivemás?) Y bueno, si alguien va a enfrentar esta situación sin duda será él. Muchas gracias por el review, ojalá con este capítulo te aproximes otro poquito más al asesino, y lo digo porque Orochimaru está muerto (¿De verdad lo está?) o: o: Te lo dejo a tu críterio. Adiocito! :D

Sakurita-1491: ¡Ojalá sigas enganchada! Hahaha ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé, y no le encuentro remedio. Gracias por el review y por el tiempo para leer, y bueno, la actitud recelosa de Sasuke volverá a verse, pero potenciada... y, si te llama la atención, también aparecerá mi favorito: Sasuke asustado. o: ¡Saludos!

24yada: Han pasado muchas lunas desde la última vez, lo sé muy bien porque han sido por mi culpa. ¿Cómo has estado? me esforcé en terminar hoy el capítulo, lo ameritaba después de tanto tiempo. Quiero actualizarme en todo. Y bien, ¿Sabes ya quien es el asesino? :D Orochimaru, Orochimaru, Orochimaru, bueno... Creo que habrá que ver que pasa todavía. En el capítulo anterior Sakura se libraba del agresor, pero no estoy muy segura de si lo hará en el próximo je je La cosa se pondrá buena, ¡Muchos saludos! Ya nos leeremos más pronto, lo prometo. ¡Gracias por el revieeeew!

Tsuki-chan 18: Me alegra tanto que te guste :33 a mi me gustan mucho las novelas policiacas desde hace poco, jamás lo había intentado antes, pero créeme, es genial. Bien, admito que Sakura tuvo mucha suerte el capítulo anterior, pero te doy por seguro que en el proximo le saldrá el tiro por la culata. E Itachi ya no estará tan cerca. (hice spoiler ji ji) Gracias por pasarte y dejarme un review, los valoro mucho. ¡Chao, cuídate! Nos veremos de nuevo pronto.

Crimela: Oh vaya, si supieras que he actualizado solo porque tu mensaje en el foro me conmovió :') Iba a actualizarlo en el fin de semana, pero cuando leí eso me dije mentalmente que podía hacer algo mejor, y me propuse terminarlo hoy. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a motivarme hahaha A veces me cuesta pillar tiempo entre la universidad y los amigos/familia/pareja, pero esta vez los saqué a todos de mi pieza y me puse a escribir je je. Oh, y comentaste mucho sobre la personalidad de Itachi, lo que quiero agradecerte de corazón. Quise que se pareciera al Itachi de Kishimoto, así de amable y con esa sonrisa agradable. Tienes la completa razón: Sasuke es el amargado, Itachi era la excepción a todos lo Uchiha. Sigue con tus teorías sobre el asesino, antes de que te des cuenta lo vas a pensar, o a nombrar incluso, pero yo no te diré nada hahahaha Nos vemos, muchas gracias por la paciencia nuevamente. Nos vemos en el Foro!

reikotakashima: Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hahaha Ay xD no se que escribirte hahaha así que me pondré a hablar sola. Hola, un gusto, me llaman Annie o Ann, escribo lo que me pasa, lo que me gustaría que pasara y lo que defiitivamente no pasará :) Tu review para mi fue como un grito de guerra, así que te lo devolví hahaha Saludos, cuídate mucho.

Miss choco-chips: Hola otra veeez, ¿Qué tal todo? Así que ya vas apostando por el asesino, eh, ¿Te atreverías a apostar quien es? Bueno, creo que he descartado a uno (¿Lo hice?) Ta Ta Taaaan O: Gracias por el review y por leer mi historia :) algunas veces veo que estás en el Foro, es entretenido, pero no he participado tanto. Aún no me meto a ningun reto ni nada parecido, pero ya creo que pronto lo haré. Sabes, creo que podría ver uno de esos pogramas que me reomendaste, como que desde que empecé este fic he sentido cierta atracción por los crimenes, incluso he reafirmado mi idea de especializarme en medicina forense ._. quiero ser popular hahahaha Gracias por el tiempo una vez más, ojalá te siga viendo por el Foro o por estos lares, ¡Hasta entonces! :D

Sakuita 01: Hola, Hola. Que bueno que te guste la personalidad de Itachi, desde que lo vi por primera vez lo amé, y no creas que no he pensado eso que pones, ¿Quién con un compañero así no se pasa ideas locas? Yo incluso con mis compañeros de clases más guapos babeo, ¿Y si me encontrara a un Itachi? Ayayay, que me lleve presa cuando quiera *-* Muchas gracias por el comentario, la verdad es que una de mis profesoras en la Universidad trabaja para la polica de Investigaciones (es forense) y me entraron unas ganas locas de trabajar en eso también. Que bonito. He ahí la razón por la que algunas ideas le he sacado a mi profe... que cosas c: Bueno, muchas gracias otra vez, espero te guste este cap también y no baje expectativas, ¡Adiós!

97-Lilly: Jo Jo! que suerte, no te tocó esperar casi nada hahaha Actualicé muy rapido para ti xD Gracias por el review, no se como te habrás topado con mi fic, pero no importa, soy feliz igual :D :D ¡Saluditos! :3 xoxo

.

.

.

Uff siempre termino agotada al final de los reviews je, je. No se si alguien lee esta parte, pero tengo una pregunta que hacerles: ¿Cuándo muere realmente una persona? Hice un fic a base de eso, y es que para mi una persona sólo muere cuando ya no hay quien la recuerde... cuando su legado desaparece y no hay quien se acuerde que alguien existió una vez. Esa es para mi la muerte... y si se los pregunto es por parte de este fic también.

.

Basandose en lo que escribí anteriormente, ¿Orochimaru está muerto?

¡Pregunta clave para más adelante! Suerte encontrando al asesino ;)

.

.

23 de mayo 2014

18:00

.


	4. En las Entrañas del pasado

No. Yo no estaba muerta.

Me encantaría compensar mi ausencia, mis irresponsabilidades y todo el tiempo que ustedes han invertido, pero no creo exista perdón suficiente. Escribí este capítulo extra largo en respuesta a todos sus reviews, no los ignoré ni fui ajena a ellos, me hicieron muy feliz y me impulsaron a escribir.

No tengo excusas, quizás eso agrava todo. Realmente lo siento por aquellos a quienes sí les gusta esto que escribo y sintieron que perdían su tiempo. Les demostraré que no es así, me esforzaré en ello.

Me alegra volver.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**CAPÍTULO 4**

.

"En las entrañas del pasado"

.

.

**Dieciséis de Octubre, 11:55 a.m.**

Sakura terminó de tipiar los datos recogidos en el computador cuando poco faltaba para el medio día. Estaba algo fatigada, pues prefirió pasar de largo la noche completa juntando todos los datos que consiguió sobre Orochimaru gracias a tu tía Tsunade que dormir. Y los ojos ya se le cerraban.

— ¡Listo…!

Se frotó el entrecejo y pestañeó un par de veces antes de abrir su correo y enviarle el mensaje a Itachi. Releyó todo una última vez.

_Para: Uchiha, Itachi. _

_De: Haruno, Sakura_

_Itachi-san, le adjunto un documento con la información recolectada sobre los primeros años del Dr. Orochimaru. Mi tía Tsunade insiste en la búsqueda de su expediente como estudiante y sus antecedentes familiares, pues la infancia del doctor fue bastante violenta, como ella misma señala. Al parecer su padre falleció en combate cuando él apenas era un niño y su madre falleció en un asalto a mano armada; de este último no sé si habrá algún expediente._

_Hay más información en el documento, espero le sea útil. _

_Cualquier cosa estaré pendiente, saludos._

Y lo envió. Era el segundo correo que le enviaba esa mañana. El primero fue sobre los análisis del libro y los resultados del laboratorio a eso de las ocho de la mañana, todos gracias a la gestión de Hinata y Tenten; ambas cooperando con ella desde la oficina. Cerró la laptop y se estiró; le había dicho a su madre que no quería ser molestada hasta que ella despertara nuevamente, y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo hasta pasadas las cuatro de la tarde. Se arropó en su cama después de cerrar las cortinas y se entregó al descanso.

Oh bueno, al menos esa fue su intención.

Su teléfono vibró sobre el velador a su lado y le hizo abrir los ojos, ceñuda. Odiaba a quien quiera que fuese él o la que la que la llamaba en ese instante. Y la odió más cuando vio el contacto de llamada.

—Aló. —habló. La garganta le raspaba, tanto por el sueño como por el malestar que aún le quedaba.

—Sakura, soy yo, ¿Estás despierta?

«No, estoy durmiendo, de hecho hablas con un holograma, cerda insensible», Sakura tuvo ganas de decirle a Ino que la llamara luego, pero desistió. Rodó en la cama hasta quedar de frente al cielorraso de su habitación y volvió al teléfono.

—Sí, lo estoy, ¿Pasó algo?

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Sakura oyó carraspear a Ino desde la otra línea. Su ceño se frunció y todo el sueño de pronto se le fue.

—Si… —Ino suspiró sonoramente y la voz le tembló—. Acaban de encontrar el cadáver de la quinta mujer, Sakura. Estaba dentro de la mansión, como las demás.

—¡¿Qué?!

Se incorporó en la cama, y el movimiento le causó dolor. El corazón le latía en los oídos y la pupila de los ojos se le achicó hasta volverse un insignificante punto. Sin darse cuenta incluso las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer.

—Es terrible… —Ino sonaba demasiado desanimada, casi lúgubre —. Estoy a pocos minutos de tu casa, pasaré a contarte todo, ¿Vale? En diez estoy ahí.

—De acuerdo.

Sakura se levantó y se metió a la ducha. Se vistió y peinó lo mejor que pudo, y cuando ya estuvo lista se pilló a Ino en la sala de estar de su casa. Al ser amigas desde niñas, su madre le abrió la puerta a Ino como si ella siempre hubiera sido de esa casa. Sakura tomó asiento junto a ella en el sillón y le pidió a su madre que las dejara a solas.

—¿Cómo… cómo pudo pasar esto nuevamente? —se preguntó Sakura más para sí misma que para Ino —, ¿No tenían el perímetro cubierto?

—Por completo —Ino dejó de beber el té que Mebuki anteriormente le había servido mientras esperaba a Sakura y se giró a encararla —. Nadie entró o salió de ahí sin ser policía o detective. El jefe está enojadísimo… —Ino se le acercó y susurró —. Se está diciendo algo en el departamento, Sakura. Jamás había habido un caso semejante… quizás alguien de dentro está cooperando con el asesino.

—¿Dices que hay un traidor? —Sakura la miró impresionada, y quizás algo asustada —, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Yo no he dicho nada, pero incluso mi padre y sus amigos lo comentan —Ino se dejó caer sobre el sofá con los brazos extendidos por el lado del respaldo, cruzándose de piernas —: el no poder pillar al asesino, la misteriosa mansión… y ahora, para empeorar todo, se han perdido expedientes. Desde que el hermano de Sasuke-kun pidió ayer el documento sobre un tal doctor Orochimaru el departamento está hecho un desastre.

Ino dijo esto último mirando la lámpara de techo, con aire ausente e ido. Sakura la miró y se sintió totalmente perdida en este asunto. Es como si de verdad el asesino fuera una serpiente.

El tono de llamada de Ino despabiló a ambas y sus miradas fueron a parar al bolso negro donde el celular yacía. Ino lo sacó y contestó de inmediato.

—Shikamaru, estoy con Sakura; déjame poner el altavoz.

—¿Pueden oírme bien las dos? —preguntó él.

—Sí, te oímos bien —contestó Sakura, mirando fijamente el teléfono.

—Bien, así se enteran de una vez las dos —habló Shikamaru de manera tediosa, pero amable —. Acaban de recoger el cadáver de la mujer fallecida y los médicos forenses ya están estudiando su cuerpo ahora mismo como prioridad. Lo primero que se les pidió encontrar fue el tatuaje de alguna serpiente en su cuerpo… y lo hicieron; estaba detrás de su oreja, completamente minúsculo.

—¿Con forma de ese itálica? —preguntó Sakura.

—Idéntica al boceto que tú nos dejaste en el informe de la cuarta víctima —respondió —. Carece de dedo anular como el resto de las mujeres, y su boca está hecha cenizas. Identificaron parafina, como nos habías dicho.

—Shikamaru —fue Ino quien se dirigió a él ahora —, ¿Se ha dicho algo sobre la mansión? ¿Qué van a hacer con el perímetro?

—Tsk, la cosa no va para bien con eso —ambas reconocieron como Shikamaru carraspeaba —. Están esperando la aprobación del jefe para poder poner cámaras en la casa.

—Pensé que el municipio había prohibido que irrumpiéramos en la arquitectura de la mansión Sënju por ser patrimonio de Konoha —continuó Ino, inclinada sobre la mesita de café donde estaba el teléfono.

—Así es… pero quiero ver como se las arreglan ahora con cinco asesinatos. Naruto nos dijo que su padre, el alcalde, está a favor de esto, pero son sus consejeros quienes impiden que pongan las cámaras de vigilancia… esto es demasiado problemático.

Sakura sentía como el corazón se le oprimía ahora que la joven mujer estaba muerta. No pudieron hacer nada por ella… ni tampoco por las anteriores cuatro, ¿Qué pasaría si había una sexta? No, si eso llegaba a ocurrir Sakura se juró que la siguiente viviría. No permitiría que otra joven fuera asesinada de manera tan espantosa.

Ino siguió hablando con Shikamaru sobre detalles del caso, pero Sakura ya no los oyó más.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Itachi sintió el pulso de las arterias de sus sienes como un nuevo enemigo, uno que estaba ganando batalla junto a su naciente dolor de cabeza. Su padre acababa de salir de la oficina —insatisfecho cabría mencionar —, dejando detrás de sí una sombra que se pegaba a los muros del cubículo. Ya se lo imaginaba dándole la misma charla a Sasuke en unos un instantes más. Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y continuó leyendo el informe que Sakura acababa de mandarle. Todo ahí era información fresca e interesante, con comentarios de la chica sobre investigar los informes supuestamente accesibles. El estrés, y ese inmisericordioso latido de sienes regresaba solo para recordarle que tales archivos ya no estaban más en el departamento; que habían desaparecido. Bufó.

Se levantó del pupitre y salió de ahí con abrigo en mano. No era posible, ¿cómo? Maldición, la chica simplemente apareció ahí, y nuevamente la situación se repetía. No había huellas, no había pistas. Simplemente no había nada.

Se subió al auto y condujo a un edificio próximo, a no más de tres calles metros. No es que le importara mojarse, pero si lograba conseguir algún archivo, cualquiera fuese, no le gustaría mojarlo con insignificante llovizna. Saludó a Jiraya en la entrada, y éste sonrió al verlo, dejando su libro de lado sobre el mostrador.

—No traes buena cara muchacho, aunque claro, lo tuyo es más de familia, ¿No? —La gruesa risa del viejo hizo levemente sonreír a Itachi.

—Pedí unos expedientes ayer por la noche, Jiraya-san —habló, más tranquilo que instantes atrás —. Hace poco recibí un correo diciendo que estaban extraviados.

—¿Un correo dices? Yo no lo he enviado, quizás fue el viejo Shibuzen… ya lo has visto, está perdiendo la vista y quizás no logró encontrarlo. Dime que buscas y yo te ayudo, ¿Qué dices?

—Siempre se puede contar contigo, Jiraya-san.

No estaba permitido que los oficiales se inmiscuyeran así dentro del registro de archivos, pero Itachi era uno de esos pocos casos especiales ahí, y no por ser hijo del jefe del departamento de investigación, sino por una infancia rodeada de la gente correcta, así como Jiraya. Caminando detrás de él, Itachi notó que el cabello ya no era blanco como antes, sino gris. Pensar que aquel sujeto fue uno de los mejores detectives dentro del país parecía asombroso desde ese ángulo. Jiraya fue desde muy joven uno de los oficiales del departamento, pero era bien sabido que tras un período de crímenes muy puntuales él se retiró del cargo y decidió viajar por el mundo, haciéndose escritor. Ahora que estaba en Konoha retomó el trabajo policial para algunas de sus nuevas obras, ayudando donde se le permitiera escribir y participar a la vez.

—¿Tienes el número del expediente? —preguntó Jiraya, introduciendo una clave en un panel para abrir la puerta.

—Aá. —apenas susurró Itachi, ingresando junto al viejo a la sala. Imperceptiblemente miró hacia Jiraya, atento a una futura reacción —. Archivo 64-A.

Y no se equivocó. Los hombros de Jiraya se tensaron y el cuello se contrajo de pronto. Se volteó a mirar a Itachi.

—¿Por qué ese archivo?

La voz sonó tétrica, pero Itachi ni se alteró.

—He estado juntando pistas, señor. Estoy comenzando a creer que el caso está relacionado.

—Pero… eso fue hace muchísimos años, ¿Cómo…?

Jiraya estaba perplejo. Se apoyó sobre el borde de la mesa de un escritorio cercano y se llevó la mano a la boca, pensativo, luego volvió sus ojos al detective.

—Sé que esto lo tomó por sorpresa, Jiraya-san —comentó Itachi, sereno —, pero no insistiría tanto en algo por mera intuición. Hay coincidencias, Jiraya-san, y son reales.

Un largo suspiro abandonó el pecho del mayor, quien tenía un rostro imposible de descifrar. Itachi no hizo ademán de apresurarlo o algo semejante, pues presentía que los pensamientos del viejo debían ser una auténtica barbaridad en ese instante. El expediente que él solicitó no era uno cualquiera; no, éste era especial, después de todo el expediente 64-A contenía el caso que hizo que Jiraya se retirara de la policía después de todo. Este fue el último caso que tuvo aquel detective.

Jiraya carraspeó y todo su cuerpo adquirió una nueva postura, enviando un mensaje de cautela y cierto resentimiento, no para Itachi por supuesto, pero sí quizás para un pasado turbio y melancólico.

—Nadie me quiso hacer caso en ese tiempo, muchacho. —apenas dijo. Su voz, entre triste y recelosa era un susurro.

—Tengo entendido que cerraron el caso por falta de pruebas —comentó Itachi —. Jiraya-san, no estoy aquí por coincidencias. No creo en esas cosas —agregó. Ahora el aire se hizo misterioso, y entre esos dos hombre se percibía cierta alianza que lo llevó a hondar en el tema —. Tengo una sospecha, y jamás en toda mi carrera he tenido tantas ganas de estar equivocado, pero…

—Diablos —Jiraya apretó los puños hasta hacerlos sonar, parecía dolido —. Yo lo sabía, yo… lo sabía, pero nunca pude probarlo —miró a Itachi —. Orochimaru era una escoria, claro que lo era, pero a pesar de todo era mi amigo y lo conocí muy bien; tanto así que sé que era un genio. Un hombre brillante, algo perverso quizás, pero no buscaba el mal. No, lo suyo era curiosidad, pero no era un ser humano cruel, como otros ignorantes piensan…

Un silencio se formó cuando Jiraya dijo aquella frase. Itachi no lo demostraba, pero se encontraba algo sorprendido. No es como que supiera mucho sobre aquel hombre muerto hace tantos años, mas como Jiraya mismo mencionaba las cosas que había oído sobre él no eran las más alentadoras. Y ahora, aquel anciano que parecía sufrir por una persona a quien tantos temían hizo que Itachi dudara. ¿Quién era Orochimaru en realidad?

—Él no era tan tonto como para provocar su propia muerte. Te lo aseguro.

—Le creo Jiraya-san.

—Escucha, Uchiha —el anciano captó su atención —. Años atrás no conseguí probarlo, pero si me dices que este caso y el de la mansión Senju están unidos entonces te ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Haz esto por un viejo arrepentido por no haber ayudado a su amigo, por favor —la mano de Jiraya fue a parar al hombre el joven, quien solemnemente asintió con la cabeza. Jiraya sonrió —. Niño, tendrás las aptitudes de tu padre, pero sin duda heredaste la amabilidad de tu madre. Serás más exitoso que cualquier otro.

Itachi, entre complacido y avergonzado, solo le dio las gracias, incitándolo además a pasar a examinar los expedientes. Después de abrir la puerta donde se guardaban esos documentos ambos se introdujeron a buscar el dichoso archivo. Jiraya se deslizó tan confianzudamente como uno se pasearía por su casa, dirigiéndose a la estantería específica.

—Ese viejo Shibuzen ha envejecido bastante, pero se resiste a apartarse de aquí. Nunca había conocido a alguien con tanta dedicación hacia esta ciudad, créeme.

Las luces que iluminaban eran pálidas y sombrías, no ayudando mucho a la visibilidad de Itachi, pero Jiraya no parecía en lo más mínimo preocupado.

—Bien, déjame subir a la escalerilla y te entregaré el archivo. A veces para recordar tiempos mejores vengo aquí y leo el expediente. Creo que en el fondo nunca dejaré ir del todo a ese idiota —rió, refiriéndose al doctor Orochimaru. Se empinó en la escalerilla y sacó una linternilla del bolsillo, iluminando los documentos —61-A, 62-A… el 63-A y… ¿Qué…? Aquí está el 65-A, pero no está el 64.

Itachi se tensó, ¿Y el archivo?

—Esto no debería ser, si hace solo una semana yo mismo lo leí…

—Jiraya-san, ¿Lo leyó aquí mismo?

—Si, bueno, más que leerlo vine a ver las fotos que estaban dentro, pero definitivamente lo tuve en mis manos, ¿Cómo iba yo a confundirlo?

Jiraya bajó de la escalerilla y fue a buscar otra linterna para Itachi. Buscando entre las otras estanterías ambos estuvieron casi una hora revisando.

—Definitivamente no está aquí —finiquitó Itachi. Jiraya apenas había hablado desde que empezaron a buscar —. Era nuestra mejor fuente de información sobre el doctor…

—¿Necesitas saber más sobre Orochimaru? —el mayor miró al menor con ligera felicidad —. Después de que murió yo me quedé con unas cuantas cosas de él, ya sabes, libros y recuerdos. Nunca tuvo esposa o hijos, tampoco hermanos y sus padres murieron cuando él era solo un niño, por lo que creció en un orfanato. No tenía a nadie, y tampoco dejó testamente. En ese momento yo aún estaba trabajando para la policía, por lo que pedí quedarme con algunas cosas, solo aquellas que supiera no necesitaría el departamento para la investigación. Quien sabe, quizás encuentres algo que te sirva, muchacho.

—Eso sería de gran ayuda, Jiraya-san.

—Pues no se diga más, iremos a mi casa y te las entregaré. Pero lo de este archivo… es extraño. Creo que llamaré a algunos agentes y que revisemos las cámaras de seguridad. Te informaré ante cualquier novedad.

Jiraya parecía exaltado, dispuesto a ayudar en lo que pudiese. Itachi le ofreció a pasar a su casa apenas él saliera de su turno, pero el mayor no quiso retrasar las cosas por lo que avisó al viejo Shibuzen y juntos partieron a la cabaña en la que vivía. Era un conjunto de apartamentos para adultos mayores, cuya entrada estaba resguardada por un guardia (quien dormía cuando llegaron). Cada casa estaba junto a la otra, sin cercas que las separaran entre sí. Se veían bastante cómodas, con solo una planta y un pórtico bajo que daba acceso a las moradas. Se dirigieron al fondo de la calle y un poco más allá de eso, tomando un camino que dejaba de estar pavimentado. Cinco minutos después de hallaron frente al hogar de Jiraya: una casita apartada con el antejardín descuidado y cientos de pajarillos posados entre los árboles y el techo. Itachi no se esperó que el interior fuera mucho mejor, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al hallar la casa limpia y despejada. Era una antigua casa japonesa con suelos de madera y puertas que se deslizaban, muy distinta a la imagen que daba por fuera que aparentaba ser algo más parecido a una casa occidental.

—Vamos, es por aquí. Siéntete como en tu casa, muchacho.

—Vaya lugar se ha encontrado, Jiraya-san. Es un lugar muy acogedor.

—¿Acogedor? Ja, ja —rió, accediendo a una habitación —. Nací en esta choza. Estos suelos han soportado el paso de tantos años, incluso antes de mi padre, me atrevería a decir. Una vez mi madre intentó convertirla en casa Europea, pero te imaginarás que fue un fracaso y finalmente quedó una mutación como lo que ves hoy. Pero quizás tengas razón, ¿Es acogedora, no? Quizás por eso siempre termino regresando.

La habitación a la que ingresaron carecía de muebles por completo. Había una ventana pequeña y una puerta deslizante que de seguro daba vista a o que sería el patio, ¿Dónde estarían esas cosas que Jiraya guardó en una habitación semejante? Antes de siquiera preguntárselo el mayor se arrodilló en el suelo y levantó una tabla del suelo. Itachi se agachó tan pronto notó como sacaba una caja de ahí y esperó anhelante.

—Me voy de viaje frecuentemente, por lo que debo ocultar este tipo de cosas por si alguien entra a mi casa por curiosidad. Esta es una de las dos cajas que tengo oculta en la casa; habría guardado todo junto pero el espacio bajo los tablones no era suficiente, por lo que tuve que separar algunas cosas de otras.

Era una caja de madera tallada, no muy grande, pero lo suficiente como para que se pudieran guardar algún par de prendas o libros. Jiraya fue por la llave a su habitación y al regresar la introdujo en la cerradura, permitiendo que un "clack" abriera el objeto.

—Orochimaru tenía unos recuerdos de él mismo, ¿Sabes? Antes de que sus padres murieran parece que guardaron recuerdos de él de bebé —rió —. Esas típicas cosas como el primer mechón de cabello que se le cortó, fotos a la hora del baño, en el jardín y…

La voz de Jiraya murió en sus labios no bien levantó la tapa de la caja. Su piel se puso pálida e Itachi casi pudo asegurar que el mayor estaba teniendo el corazón acelerado.

—No están… —susurró, incrédulo —, mis cosas, _sus cosas, _¡No están!

Jiraya volteó la caja de manera brusca y rápida, de la que cayeron hojas y flores secas. Itachi tomó algunas que cayeron y la frotó, haciéndolas polvo. El mayor parecía aterrorizado, de manera que se desplomó en el suelo.

—¿Estas hojas estuvieron siempre en la caja?

—No… nunca. Yo estuve fuera hace un par de meses y revisé la caja al regresar, las dos, y ambas estaban en perfecto estado. Eso fue hace una semana.

Un sonido gutural salió de la boca de Jiraya y se levantó tan rápido que Itachi apenas pudo seguirle con la vista. Se apresuró en seguirle el paso y lo encontró en lo que sería su dormitorio. Jiraya ya había movido la cama y se abalanzaba sobre un tablón del suelo, acelerado. En un instante ya tenía otra caja de madera en sus manos, la que abrió con la misma llave de antes. Esta vez fue Itachi quien observó el contenido antes que el mismo Jiraya y enorme fue su susto cuando dentro de ésta encontró la piel de una serpiente junto al cadáver de la misma. Ambos por inercia dieron un salto hacia atrás, pero esa serpiente ya estaba muerta quien sabía desde cuándo.

—¡¿Qué mierda…?! —Jiraya estaba entre molesto y nervioso. Miró a Itachi, quien lo miró algo angustiado.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que revisó estas cajas? —urgió Itachi, de pie ahora a la defensiva.

—Una semana exacta, apenas regresé del País de la Lluvia. El contenido estaba intacto, estoy seguro.

—Jiraya-san, alguien puso esa víbora para que usted la hallase antes de que estuviera muerta. Quizás era un mensaje, o…

El tono sugestivo que utilizó Itachi no dejó indiferente al mayor, que lo observaba con sudor cayendo desde su largo cabello blanco.

—¿O un intento de asesinarme?

El aire se hizo denso y angustiante, casi podía verse envolviendo a ambas personas. Itachi sacó su celular e hizo una marcada rápida para pedir refuerzos. Debían investigar quien había ingresado a la casa de Jiraya, porque ahora no cabía duda que todo estaba relacionado. Cortó la llamada cuando le aseguraron que enviaban ayuda. Jiraya, temblorosamente, tomó la serpiente muerta y la sacó de la caja, haciendo lo mismo con la piel seca.

—¿Qué es eso? —Itachi tomó la caja y notó que había algo tallado en el interior de ésta, ahí donde antes había estado el cuerpo de la criatura. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente —. Esta es la marca del asesino… es la "ese itálica" con forma de serpiente.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Jiraya parecía agitado y sudaba bastante.

—Que no era un mensaje, Jiraya-san. A usted lo quieren muerto.

El mayor se puso más pálido de lo que ya se encontraba y miró a Itachi, angustiado, pero no porque lo hubiesen intentado matar; influía, pero no era eso lo que lo preocupaba ahora. Era lo que había en esa segunda caja.

—Muchacho, acaban de llevarse algo… malo —susurró, mirando con recelo la caja ahora vacía. Itachi no le había preguntado antes el contenido, pero por el semblante que tenía el mayor se cuestionó que podía ser aquello que lo preocupaba.

—¿Qué había dentro de la caja, Jiraya-san?

—Eran unos viejos documentos y además dos cuadernillos con toda clase de estudios raros. Cosas que sólo Orochimaru podía poseer. —El viejo se puso de pie y se sentó en la cama con las piernas separadas y la cabeza gacha —. Tsunade tenía razón, no debí quedarme con esas cosas. Siempre debieron quedarse en custodia, ¿Pero cómo iba a pensar que a alguien le iban a interesar? Ni yo mismo comprendía su contenido; como te digo, era extraño.

—¿Extraño? ¿En qué sentido?

—¿Qué te digo? —Jiraya se rascó la cabeza, pensando en cómo explicarse —. Hablaban de soluciones químicas, anatomía y ese tipo de cosas, algo que un detective como yo no tiene cómo entender. Por un momento pensé en dárselo a Tsunade, pero algo me lo impidió… al comienzo creí que sería por tener algo que me recordara a mi amigo; me tomó tiempo darme cuenta que era porque no quería que nadie leyera esos documentos… esos cuadernillos, diablos —Jiraya hizo un además confuso, semejante a la repugnancia, lo que no pasó desapercibido a Itachi —. Muy amigo mío sería Orochimaru, pero incluso yo sé que hay límites que se deben respetar. Él quería probar algo con sus estudios, pero era utópico, era… era…

—¿Qué era eso que él buscaba, Jiraya-san? —Itachi estaba demasiado interesado como para intentar disimularlo.

El mayor le dio una mirada indescifrable, intentando decir algo sin conseguirlo: —Algo así como la vida eterna —dijo Jiraya por fin, casi avergonzado de la idea en sí.

—Eso es…

—Es imposible, Uchiha, imposible, pero si hubieses visto esos cuadernos, cada uno dedicado al estudio de la vida, tanto humana como de otras criaturas, entonces, y sólo entonces, quizás comprendas a lo que me refiero.

Ninguno dijo nada después de eso, pero fue casi un silencio agradable. De pronto una idea iluminó la mente de Itachi, algo sobre lo que Jiraya había hablado.

—Mencionó unos cuadernillos —dijo, haciendo que Jiraya le pusiera atención —, ¿Cómo eran? ¿Sabe hace cuantos años los habrá escrito?

—Uff, eran viejos sin duda alguna; amarillentos ya y las palabras estaban borrosas. Apostaría a que Orochimaru tendría más o menos tu edad cuando los escribió, quizás un poco más joven.

Itachi tomó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar en las fotografías que había en él.

—Ayer mi compañera y yo estuvimos en la biblioteca de Konoha donde encontramos un libro del Dr. Orochimaru, seguramente el único.

—¿Escribió un libro? De eso yo no sé nada.

—Lo hizo, sí, pero al hablar con la Dra. Tsunade nos dijo que ella le había oído decir al doctor que haría un recopilado de sus estudios en un libro. Me pregunto si ese recopilado habrá sido sobre los cuadernillos que usted poseyó.

—¿Crees que es posible? —Jiraya estaba asombrado —, ¿Por qué robarían mis cuadernillos entonces si ese libro es accesible en la biblioteca?

—Algo me dice que necesitaban ambos —indagó Itachi, entregándole el celular a Jiraya para que revisara las fotografías en busca de pruebas —. Fue mi compañera quien estaba ayer con el libro mientras yo revisaba otros asuntos. Alguien la atacó en un intento de quitarle el libro.

—¡¿Qué?! Por Dios, ¿Ella está bien?

—Está en su casa ahora, me ayuda desde ahí. Creo que debo ir a visitarla para hablar de esto con ella también.

—Reconozco esto —dijo Jiraya, deteniéndose en una foto particular —, esta frase estaba al comienzo de uno de los cuadernillos: "Corpus, vitam et mortem".

—Es el título del libro hallado en la biblioteca —recordó Itachi —, ¿Por casualidad le suenan las frases "El que la belleza estudia" o "El que la belleza juzga"? Alguien la garabateó en el libro…

—Sí. —Jiraya tenía los ojos abiertos como platos —Pero no era exactamente así. El libro al inicio de ese capítulo decía algo así como "_El que la vida ama, estudia y juzga", _estoy completamente seguro… ese es el mismo capítulo que hablaba sobre la vida eterna. Esto es demasiado escabroso.

—Lo es —aseguró el menor, anotando en una libretilla todo lo que Jiraya acaba de adicionar a su investigación —. No creo que sea seguro que usted permanezca aquí Jiraya-san, es peligroso.

El sonido de la madera crujiendo a sus pies los despabiló a Itachi. Jiraya se alzó de la cama y cambió su semblante a uno más serio y peligroso. Se secó el sudor con las manos.

—Que lo intente si es que quiere, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos será a la cara. No aceptaré otro ataque a escondidas como la víbora que ese infeliz es —fue hasta el vehículo, seguido de Itachi, y le sorprendió ver que sacaba algo desde el maletín que Jiraya llevaba siempre consigo.

—Ten, muchacho. Al menos no consiguió quitarme esto —Jiraya le entregó una agenda con más años de los que su hermano Sasuke y él sumaban juntos. Tenía cubierta de cuero y era muy gruesa, rebosante en papeles al interior. Se notaba.

—¿Esto es…?

—La agenda de Orochimaru —Jiraya tenía una sonrisa casi triunfal en el rostro —. La llevo conmigo a todos mis viajes y al trabajo, es lo único que no podrían haberme quitado. Jamás me separo de esto.

Itachi dejó de mirar la agenda y posó su mirada en Jiraya, a quien el rostro se le iluminó con colores en azul y rojo. La policía ya estaba llegando. Itachi casi sintió que la agenda ardía en sus manos.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Poco faltaban para las nueve y media de la noche y Sakura —más nerviosa que ansiosa —, se movía de un lado a otro por la casa de sus padres. Quizás si su jefe le hubiese avisado una hora antes de su visita no estaría tan preocupada de la apariencia de la sala de estar —¿Las cortinas estaban sucias? ¿De dónde sacó su madre aquella foto de ella de niña? —, y no estaría tan neurótica.

—¡¿Mamá…?! —gritó escaleras abajo, esperando una respuesta —, ¿La máquina de café dónde está? No la encuentro.

—Ah, eso —Mebuki, su madre se asomó desde arriba —. Tu padre y yo no la usamos mucho, así que está en el almacén; ya sabes, donde guardo las verduras.

Sakura tuvo suerte de que su madre no viera su cara en ese instante pues era muy probable que se desatara una discusión, la cual sinceramente no tenía ganas de pelear. Invirtió tanto en esa dichosa máquina para sus padres con su primer sueldo, que fue casi cruel por parte del destino que pocas semanas después le diagnosticaran hipertensión a su padre y debiese dejar el café.

Si había una habitación que a Sakura no le gustaba en su casa era esa, el almacén. Era un cuarto amplio y polvoriento, adicionado junto con la ampliación que hicieron en su casa hace ya muchos años, al cual sólo se podía llegar por la cocina después de bajar unos peldaños traicioneros. Encendió la luz y se puso a buscar la máquina de café para servirse una taza junto a Itachi, y la labor habría sido infinitamente más sencilla si la luz no tintineara de vez en cuando a su propio antojo. De reojo vio en dirección a las verduras y efectivamente no la halló, luego a la estantería más próxima a la puerta, pero tampoco. Con eso acaban las zonas más iluminadas, por lo que a tientas tendría que revisar donde le faltaba, lo que para su desgracia podía tomarle un poco más de los escasos minutos que le quedaban al buscar entre los artículos deportivos de su padre —¿Cuándo quiso aprender a esquiar? Sakura maldecía —, y las múltiples cajas con objetos de su madre con decoraciones de fiestas que ni siquiera eran tradicionales en su propio país, sin mencionar la ropa de años tan olvidados que de seguro solo serían nidos de polillas.

—Debí invitarlos a cenar en vez —pensaba ella, agachada revolviendo cosas.

Un repentino ruido la hizo incorporarse tan rápido que incluso la mareó. Se quedó completamente callada, con la angustia de no saber si pudo haber sido el timbre de la casa o —como ella más creía —un ruido cercano a ella. Sacó su teléfono y encendió la linternilla; ya cuando se convenció que no era nada siguió buscando. Habían pasado unos cuantos segundos, un minuto a lo más, y Sakura tuvo que detenerse cuando esta vez su paranoia dio a paso a algo real.

El almacén tenía una sola entrada la que era únicamente por la cocina, pero además tenía dos ventanas no muy grandes en la pared más posterior que casi podría apostar que jamás se habían abierto, o si alguna vez lo hicieron fue cuando a su madre o padre se les ocurrió ordenar allí. Más que un almacén aquello también cumplía el rol de cobertizo después de todo. Allí donde estaban las supuestas ventanas Sakura vio que estaban tapadas con cajas amontonadas unas sobre otras. No dudó en que estaba alguna de ellas abiertas ya que una brisa fresca le llegó a la cara. Movió una caja que no estaba pesada y en efecto se topó con la dichosa ventana abierta, la que no dudó en cerrar de inmediato. ¿Cómo podían ser sus padres tan descuidados? Su propia hija estaba en medio de un escabroso asesinato y a ellos se les ocurría dejar las ventanas abiertas, por Dios. Se giró y se enfocó en terminar su búsqueda cuando algo le saltó por encima en dirección a la caja que acaba de mover y no pudo evitar chillar.

—¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —gruñó, tomando al regordete gato anaranjado que ahora descansaba en la caja cercana a la ventana —. Casi me matas del susto, ¿Cómo entraste…?

No era como que el animal le fuera a responder, y no es como que Sakura lo necesitara tampoco. Era obvio que había entrado por la ventana que acabada de revisar, ¿Dónde sino?

—Bien, ahora tú te vas de aquí y cada uno sigue con su vida, ¿Te parece? —El gato, astuto, saltó antes de que ella pudiera pillarlo —. No, no, no. Vamos, por favor, no tengo tiempo para esto. —Sakura tuvo que empujar una caja con su pierna para hacerse paso allí donde el felino se había acobijado intentando hacerle el quite —. No tienes idea de con quién te metes —rugió Sakura justo al tomarlo por el pellejo.

El gato intentó arañarla, pero no consiguió siquiera tocarla; Sakura, triunfante, se proponía a echarlo cuando notó que ahí en donde el gato se había refugiado estaba la máquina de café. Se guardó el teléfono y felicitó al gato, como si hubiese sido mérito de él (un gato macho) el haber hallado el aparataje. Salió con el animal y la máquina del almacén y un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al salir. Su instinto la hizo devolver la mirada y algo allí no le terminó de agradar, por lo que cerró con llave antes de dirigirse a preparar la caliente bebida que en serio necesitaba.

Sus padres prometieron no bajar a molestarla cuando Itachi, su jefe, llegara, pues según lo que él mismo comentó por celular tenían bastante trabajo que analizar. Sakura había terminado de preparar lo necesario para el trabajo cuando él llegó. Itachi no estaba muy convencido de ir, después de todo era muy tarde y Sakura estaba aún descansando de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, no debía molestarla; mas ella fue tajante y terca, extremadamente insistente en que se encontraba mejor —y así era, con ayuda de los medicamentos correctos —, por lo que Itachi no tuvo muchas opciones: O iba dónde Sakura o se juntaban en la oficina o su propio departamento, y si ya no podría decirle que no a la chica, por lo menos no la sacaría de la comodidad de su casa hasta quien sabía qué hora. Él solo esperaba no molestar.

—Por favor, adelante —animó Sakura cuando lo vio. Itachi se adentró en el hogar, el que estaba cálido comparado al frío que hacía afuera.

—Lamento la hora, Sakura. Aun podemos revisar los documentos mañana.

—Ni hablar —dijo ella, riendo —. No podría dormir en toda la noche de todas formas.

Itachi se veía agotado, y además lo estaba. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Jiraya tuvo que ir a la comisaría a llenar reportes y además tuvo una reunión con todos los líderes de equipos y parejas. Había sido una tarde de esas que deterioran la mente, en especial cuando poco antes de que la reunión terminara llegó la información del cuerpo forense. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—No debiste molestarte, Sakura —Itachi estaba agradecido con la comida, y en especial con el café caliente. No recordaba la última vez que había comido… o dormido.

—Te aseguro que no tenía nada mejor que hacer —Y era cierto. Itachi no tuvo como comunicarse con ella antes, y lo hizo solo cuando un mensaje de ella le ofrecía su ayuda y más información sobre el caso.

Era tanto lo que había ocurrido en 24 horas que no había como resumírselo, y además Itachi perdería la cordura teniendo que escribir semejante tarde en un correo. Inició hablándole sobre lo de Jiraya y después de la reunión, finiquitando con el examen forense, sobre el que no pudo explicarle demasiado ya que no tenían muchos conocimientos sobre ello tampoco. Sakura lo escuchaba atenta, y de vez en cuando anotaba algo en una agendilla sobre lo que le llamaba la atención además de revisar los informes que Itachi le había llevado impresos. Con un destacador verde marcaba aquello que le interesaba más. Pocos minutos antes de la media noche Itachi terminó de contarle todo. Sakura suspiró mientras se echaba atrás en su silla, impresionada.

—¿Qué opinas? —Itachi estaba sujetándose el mentón con las manos mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa —. ¿Coincidencia o no?

—¿En un asesinato serial? Alguien me dijo que en estos casos nada es coincidencia.

—Aprendes rápido —apremió Itachi, recordando que el día que se conocieron él usó esas palabras con ella —. Me interesan esos diarios que le robaron a JIraya-san. Creo que eran la clave, y no puedo quitarme esa idea de la cabeza.

—Aún nos queda el libro, Itachi-san —le tranquilizó Sakura —, además una vez que pongan las cámaras en la mansión estoy segura que se detendrán los asesinatos el tiempo suficiente para que hallemos al culpable.

—Aa —Itachi le sonrió —. Eso lo harán en dos días, así que podremos avanzar más.

Itachi se frotó los ojos y poco rato después se sobó el cuello, lo que no pasó inadvertido para Sakura. Ya había tomado tres tazas de café y ella estaba segura que no le rechazaría una cuarta, pero por más café que bebiese no conseguiría aplacar el cansancio que él tenía. Sus brillantes ojos verdes giraron de reojo hacia la puerta que estaba cercana a la escalera del segundo piso y rápidamente volvieron a él, quien la miraba con una mirada tan intensa que la hizo enderezarse.

—Itachi-san… —la voz le titubeó y casi podía apostar que sus mejillas se estaban coloreando sin siquiera sentir su calor —, bueno, quería proponerte pasar la noche… aquí. —No pudo seguir mirándolo, y se sintió como una chiquilla de quince otra vez —. Tenemos un cuarto de invitados, y no sería un problema, te lo aseguro, ¿Qué piensas?

Aquello tomó a Itachi por sorpresa. Sakura seguía hablando sobre detalles de la habitación —cercana al baño; que ella estaría en el segundo piso; la cama era cómoda —, pero él dejo de oírla, no porque lo hiciera a propósito, sino porque ella articulaba cada palabra tan rápido que le costaba entenderla.

Cuando la vio por primera vez; bueno, no la primera vez —él la conoció hacía muchos años atrás cuando era compañera de su hermano Sasuke —, pensó que Sakura era una chica más parecida a las que trabajaban ahí en el departamento. Esperó conocer a una chica seria, calculadora e incluso tosca, pero en ese poco tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos se dio cuenta que Sakura no era nada de eso: Era brillante, capaz de pensar por sí misma y con iniciativa; amable, casi rayando lo ingenua pero sin duda muy amble; y ahora notaba que era una mujer incuestionablemente bella, y no por sus rasgos exclusivamente, sino por su personalidad. ¿Sería apta una persona así en un trabajo tan rudo? Itachi muy en el fondo esperaba que este tipo de trabajo no la cambiara, pero que la hiciera más fuerte como persona.

Sakura sentía la cara ardiéndole ahora. Se sabía analizada por Itachi, y eso no ayudaba en lo absoluto, ¿Pensaría mal de ella por la invitación? Oh, como se arrepentía de proponérselo. Bien, de eso no se arrepentía, pero pudo proponérselo de una mejor manera, ¿Acaso sonaba muy extraña? ¿Por qué sentía tanta vergüenza? La voz le empezó a salir en titubeos y las manos le temblaban.

—Sakura.

—¿S-Si? —Sakura sentía un bochorno como cuando se declaró una vez al chico que le gustaba, el que irónicamente había sido el hermano de Itachi: Sasuke. Eso lo empeoraba todo, ¡Y ni siquiera era lo mismo! Ella no tenía esas intenciones con Itachi, y aun así el corazón le latía muy fuerte.

—Te agradezco mucho la invitación —al oír aquello Sakura lo miró inmediatamente, ¿Le estaba diciendo que sí? Lo miró a los ojos y sintió algo raro en el vientre. Aguantó la respiración —, pero no puedo aceptarla.

Aquello se sintió igual a cuando Sasuke la rechazó cuando ella tenía catorce. Botó todo el aire que tenía contenido y sus hombros decayeron, signo de su decepción. Sakura ignoraba que cara habría puesto, pero debió haberse visto fatal pues Itachi se mostró preocupado.

—Ya no me gustaría molestarte más, has hecho mucho por mi hoy.

—No me has causado la más mínima molestia, Itachi-san —aseguró ella, más tranquila.

Itachi le sonrió: —Vivo solo desde los veinte años, Sakura. Creo que esta es la primera vez que alguien cocina para mí desde entonces.

Sakura no había hecho la gran cosa. Lo esperó para cenar algo, después de todo el venía de la oficina, pero no esperó que significara tanto.

—Te agradezco todo lo de esta noche —dijo él, poniéndose de pie de donde estaban ambos sentados, llenos de papeles, documentos, y tazas de café —. Ya es algo tarde, debo irme.

—Si… entiendo.

Aunque Itachi insistió en ayudarla a recoger y ordenar Sakura se lo impidió, era su invitado le dijo. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta una vez que él se puso su abrigo y el frío exterior ayudó a ambos a despejarse, incluso quitándoles el sueño.

—Mañana es jueves, así que supongo que nos veremos en la oficina —habló Itachi. Con el abrigo puesto se veía más corpulento, y Sakura, frente a él, se hizo muy pequeña.

—Si, me alegra poder volver ya —aseguró ella, con confianza.

—Quiero darte una última cosa antes de irme —Itachi sacó desde adentro del abrigo un diario. Era el de Orochimaru —. Es el diario del que te hablé hace un rato, el que me entregó Jiraya.

—¿Qué? —Sakura no ocultó su asombro. Lo miró contrariada y luego a aquel cuadernillo de cuero que tenía toda su atención —, pensé que lo habías entregado al departamento de Investigación y análisis.

—Dejé que le tomaran todas las fotografías que quisieran, pero no pude dejárselos. Hay cosas aquí que me urge que tengan una respuesta inmediata y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo en que te lo dejara a ti, pero solo por esta noche. Mañana debemos regresarlo, ¿Qué dices, aceptas el reto?

Sakura aceptó el cuadernillo y lo apretó contra su pecho, emocionada. Sentía que era parte de algo muy secreto y eso le aceleró el corazón.

—Te juro que te haré saber lo que sea que encuentre, Itachi-san. Así pierda la vida en ello —río Sakura, Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No es muy largo, pero si hubiese tenido más tiempo quien sabe, quizás habría encontrado algo. Apenas pude leer las primeras cinco páginas.

—Mmm, si, no es tan largo —Sakura hojeó la agenda, analizándola —. Creo que en una hora puedo tenerlo leído, pero tienes razón, no hay que dejar nada suelto. Confía en mí, mañana tendré noticias nuevas.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Sakura.

Itachi se dispuso a marcharse, pero antes de salir se giró a ver a Sakura. Ella seguía ahí, mirándolo mientras se iba. Itachi solo pensó en que debía estar congelándose al no tener nada encima y aun estando fuera, pero ella seguía sonriendo, despidiéndose con la mano y de paso arreglándose el cabello que con el viento se desordenaba. Por alguna razón le gustaba verla así, tranquila, de alguna forma también le daba paz a él.

Se subió al auto y como supuso ella seguía ahí, apoyándose ahora en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Tuvo una sensación muy curiosa justo al echar a andar el motor del auto, no estaba muy seguro si era buena o mala, pero lo dejó inquieto. No quería que ella sintiera frío, eso era lo que su mente pensaba al empezar a alejarse. Quizás hubiera quedado tranquilo si antes de irse ella hubiera entrado a su casa. Llegó poco más allá de un semáforo y su sorpresa se hizo enorme al ver nada más y nada menos que nieve cayendo desde el cielo.

Esa nieve no le gustó para nada.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sakura se estiró con todas sus energías para quitarse el sueño. Había leído el diario ya dos veces: la primera lo hizo de manera rápida y la segunda con más minuciosidad, intentando ver más allá de lo que a simple vista estaba.

Era interesante. Aunque no era algo que pudiera ayudarlos para descubrir al asesino, Sakura pudo hacerse una mejor idea de quien fue el Dr. Orochimaru. No hablaba de experimentos en lo absoluto, como pensó ella que lo haría en un comienzo, mas halló cosas que visto con otros ojos podían ser igual de importantes. Había horarios, citas, números telefónicos y lo que más le gustó a Sakura fueron citas de otros escritos, ya fuesen sobre medicina o incluso poesía. Ahora, claro estaba que todo giraba en torno a un tema común como lo era la "Vida". Él estaba encaprichado con ello, por no decirlo de otra manera, pero en su singular forma de verlo parecía incluso atrayente. Habían cuatro páginas que eran significativamente más llamativas de entre todas las demás, las que coincidían estar arrancadas del cuadernillo; en ellas el Doctor había hecho garabatos más grandes y algunas palabras estaban subrayadas con ímpetu, incluso, en las esquinas había dibujado serpientes de distintas formas, siendo cada una un bosquejo con bastante destreza. Sakura pasó su dedo sobre una de las hojas.

—Tantas serpientes…

Suspiró mientras rodaba la miraba, apoyándose sobre el dorso de su otra mano. Los dibujos casi parecían que salían del amarillento trozo de papel, ¿Cuál sería su finalidad? ¿Era coincidencia que estuviera cada una de ellas en la misma esquina en sus respectivas hojas?

Y Sakura recordó: Las coincidencias ya no existían.

Se empinó sobre la mesa, analizándolas mejor. Cuatro serpientes; cuatro páginas; cuatro esquinas. Pensó en ponerles un orden, pero era imposible jerarquizarlas, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Luego creyó que tendrían palabras en miniatura entre ellas, pero ni con lupa en mano halló algo.

—¿Qué puede ser…? —Sakura se fregó los ojos y una idea le vino a la cabeza al ver un dibujo sobrepuesto al otro —, ¿Qué es esto?

Sakura juntó todas las esquinas y notó que algo parecían formar al estar todas las serpientes juntas, una sobre otra. El trazo del dibujo era profundo e intenso, permitiendo cierta traslucidez entre hoja y hoja. Tomó unos cplis y unió las paginas desde los bordes, de modo que al obtener algo más de estabilidad entre ellas pudo levantarlas y ponerlas a contra luz. Sus ojos se abrieron y casi se le formó una sonrisa. Las cuatro serpientes sobrepuestas formaban una sola serpiente al verlo con la luz del otro lado; una serpiente que pretendía saltar desde el papel.

Sakura sonrió y supo que iba por buen camino. Quería decírselo a alguien, pero eran las tres de la mañana y sus padres dormían, por lo que cuando las ansias no pudieron ser mayores Sakura le envió un correo a Itachi. Era corto y conciso, pero era algo. Antes de enviarlo dudó, ya que podía seguir encontrando cosas, pero por el momento se convenció de que eso era lo suficientemente interesante como para que el departamento se desviviera buscando pistas a la mañana siguiente.

Intentó buscar más, pero las hojas unidas no decían mucho en sí. Pero algo debía haber allí, la intuición de Sakura se lo gritaba desde dentro, ¿Con que fin crear un sistema tan complejo como ese juego de serpientes sino? Buscó en internet por pistas o consejos, pero no había nada que la convenciera. Ya cuando se iba a dar por vencida encontró una página en internet que la hizo detenerse; en ella mostraban imágenes de distintas serpientes con algunas cualidades más interesantes, habían desde las más comunes —anacondas, serpientes cascabel, etc. —, hasta otras con nombre en latín con subespecie impronunciables por lo desconocidas que eran.

Jugando con la vista Sakura notó que uno de los bosquejos se parecía a una de esas serpientes, y luego reconoció otra, así también a la tercera. La cuarta le tomó más tiempo y tuvo que revisar otras páginas, incluso algunas de eran de renombradas Universidades. Con mucho esfuerzo y paciencia Sakura identificó a cada una de las cuatro serpientes, y algo espantada se dio cuenta que cada una de ellas era más mortífera que la otra. Eran venenosas, mortales para el ser humano, ¿Por qué el Dr. Orochimaru las dibujaría? Sakura indagó más a fondo sobre esas cuatro especies de víboras y notó coincidencias, siendo la que más le llamó la atención la composición química de su veneno. No habían similitud en sus hábitats; apariencia; o formas de matar (semejantes, sí, pero no iguales), por lo que todo llevó a un puto común que era el tipo de veneno, destacando la acidez del mismo y la rápida acción en el metabolismo humano.

—Su veneno es de pH bajo… ácido —Sakura estaba enfrascada a descifrarlo, y su corazón dio un latido doloroso cuando una idea surcó su cabeza.

Tenía que arriesgarse e intentarlo, por muy tonto que sonara en ese momento. Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina, tomando el primer limón que pilló y cortando unas rodajas de él, luego se encaminó de regreso y con la mano temblorosa tomó una rodaja, deslizándola con cuidado sobre la hoja. La tinta se corrió y Sakura se detuvo, espantada de dañar la agenda. Dejó el limón de lado e intentó secar la hoja dañada, dejándola casi intacta. Maldijo. De verdad pensó que esa podía ser su clave. Tomó la página y la movió de un lado a otro, intentando terminar de secarla y fue entonces que otro arrebato de ingenio llegó a su mente. Con inseguridad Sakura volteó todas las paginas una vez las hubo unido otra vez, y esta vez deslizó la rodaja por el reverso de las paginas, donde estaban impolutas y vírgenes de palabras y tinta.

A Sakura el corazón le latía en la boca de la ansiedad y el nerviosismo.

Sus pupilas se hicieron pequeños puntos y sus labios formaron una abertura ínfima. Ahí, justo donde había deslizado el limón, nuevas formas empezaron a formarse en una tinta no muy oscura color marrón: algunas palabras, el bosquejo aparente de lo que parecía ser la arquitectura de un edificio o lo que fuese y por último, como si fuese ya poco, apareció un mapa. Sakura estaba que saltaba de la dicha, no lo podía creer, ahí ante sus ojos estaba los más increíble que le había pasado en la vida. Por Dios, Sakura estaba segura que esto era el gran hallazgo que necesitaban para cerrar el caso una vez por todas.

No cabía en su gozo, y sabía que debía decírselo a Itachi antes de irse a dormir, pese a que seguramente no iba a dormir en lo absoluto en toda la noche. Acababa de tomarle una fotografía con el teléfono a toda la imagen cuando un fuerte ruido la sobresaltó. Sintió un profundo miedo, más que nada porque después de ello inundó el silencio, ¿Qué había sido eso? Escuchó ruido nuevamente, pero esta vez más suave y entonces —con alivio — recordó que había dejado al gato de antes ahí atrás, en el almacén. No debió apiadarse de él.

—Gato infernal —gruñó ella, metiéndose el teléfono en el bolsillo y esperando a que el susto se le quitara. Lo echaría a patadas, ahora si era cierto.

Ordenó sin muchas ganas la mesa del comedor donde estaba trabajando con rapidez y se dirigió a ver al mugriento animal. Encendió la luz del almacén e intentó verlo, pero no lo encontró de inmediato. Fue entonces que deparó en la ventana, al fondo de la habitación.

Estaba abierta.

Sakura empezó a cuestionarse si la había cerrado antes o no, casi estando segura de que sí lo había hecho. Se acercó hasta allí a la defensiva, como si en cualquier momento pudiera ser asustada ya fuera por el gato o por una mala broma de sus padres; Sakura estaba nerviosa. Miró a través de la ventana con la esperanza de que el animal ya hubiese salido, pero al ver los copos de nieve cayendo casi estuvo segura que el gato estaba por ahí detrás de ella refugiándose. Cerró en un golpe seco la ventana, asegurándose de poner el pestillo esta vez.

—Gatito, ven gatito —llamó mientras hacía ruidos usando su lengua contra los dientes —, ¿Estás aquí? Ven aparece.

Las cajas se movieron, casi haciéndola saltar. Gato de mierda, pensó, acercándosele. Se arrodilló justo ante donde se encontraba el animal y movió una robusta bolsa que lo tapaba y dejaba a la vista solo sus patas traseras y su cola.

—Ya, sólo por hoy te dejaré dormir conmigo, sal ya.

El gato al no querer salir tuvo que ser arrastrado por Sakura, quien de inmediato después de hacerlo se arrepintió. Ahogó un grito en sus labios al ver al gato completamente petrificado; muerto. La sangre de Sakura se heló y sólo atinó a retroceder, cayendo de bruces al suelo. El gato estaba tan duro como una piedra, con los ojos abiertos y con sangre ensuciándole el pelaje del lomo. No era demasiada sangre, de hecho eso no mataría al animal, ¿Entonces…?

Sakura oyó un desconocido ruido y con pánico en su mirada observó un poco más allá de donde estaba el gato antes de ser arrastrado. Unos brillantes ojos amarillentos la tenían en la mira, y no alcanzó siquiera a ponerse de pie cuando aquella serpiente se le abalanzó encima. Sakura sólo atinó a poner sus brazos en defensa y fue en uno de ellos dónde la víbora incoó sus colmillos, enterrándose en su carne.

Ella, aterrorizada, agarró a la despreciable criatura con la otra mano en un arrebato de adrenalina y la separó de ella, dándole el tiempo para levantarse y correr de regreso a la cocina.

O esa era su intención al menos.

Una sombra la aprisionó por la espalda y la sujetó con uno de sus brazos por el cuello y con la mano libre sujetó a Sakura por el brazo que no había sido lastimado. Ella se agitó, y gritó con todo lo que pudo, intentando zafarse del agarre como le habían enseñado en la academia, pero sus intentos se vieron opacados cuando sintió otro doloroso mordisco de la serpiente esta vez a altura de una de sus piernas. Chilló adolorida y empezó a llorar, desesperada; la única mano que tenía libre empezaba a adormecérsele, ¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo?

—Shh, shh, calma —hablaron en su oído con un tono apaciguado. Sakura se agitó aún más —. Vamos, tranquila. Todo está bien ahora.

Un pañuelo cubrió la cara de Sakura y no tardó en reconocer el químico. Era un somnífero. Estaba tan asustada y desesperada; pensaba en sus padres arriba, desprotegidos, y en ella misma, ¿Qué iba a ser de ella? Sintió un mareo potente y antes de que las cosas fueran a peor Sakura se hizo pasar por dormida, resistiendo a entregarse por completo al sueño que empezaba a sentir.

El pulso empezó a relajarse, seguro por el somnífero, pero seguía consciente, por lo que notó que era llevada hasta el interior de la casa. La dejaron en el sofá, y con un ojo entreabierto observó como aquel desconocido metía en una mochila el diario y sus últimos descubrimientos. Si no hubiese llevado aquella capucha encima Sakura habría podido verle por lo menos el cabello.

Entonces recordó su teléfono y la fotografía que había tomado. Tenía el brazo izquierdo, el de la mordida, completamente adormecido, así como una de sus piernas, y sabía que era cuestión de segundos que el otro brazo también se durmiera ya que empezaba a sentir como el hormigueo aparecía. Con sus últimas fuerzas lo dejó en el suelo y lo hizo deslizarse debajo del sillón cercano a puerta, consiguiendo que no se lograra ver.

Intentó abrir la boca, pero sentía el rostro extraño; ya apenas podía pestañear. Mas no se iba a rendir así. Mientras el desconocido terminaba de recoger sus cosas Sakura consiguió ponerse de pie y tambalearse hasta él, forcejeando. Tomó al extraño por sorpresa, quien intentó quitársela de encima, y entre golpe y golpe terminaron en la cocina, donde Sakura cayó por su propia cuenta con el cuerpo entero temblándole debido a su propia falta de fuerzas. El extraño la dejó tirada ahí mientras regresaba a la sala, volviendo unos pocos segundos después, tiempo suficiente para recoger la mochila donde había guardado el diario y quien sabía qué más. Sakura tenía la vista borrosa.

—Has resistido, ¿Eh? —habló él, mientras tomaba a Sakura en uno de sus hombros, cargándola como a un costal.

—P-Por… por… por favor…

—¿Cómo? Tranquila Sakura, ahora estarás bien.

Ella se preguntó por qué él sabía su nombre, pero sus ideas se hicieron difusas y pronto apenas podía hilar frases en su cabeza. Estaban saliendo por el patio, Sakura reconoció el camino en un atisbo de lucidez momentánea, y con su única mano aun utilizable intentó agarrarse de algo, de lo que fuera, pero era inútil, su cuerpo ya no respondía.

Sakura sintió el frío exterior y oyó el crujido de las pisadas en la nieve, apenas pudiendo alzar la cabeza hacia su casa mientras se alejaban en dirección desconocida. Su cabeza cayó, inconsciente, pero antes de desfallecer casi pudo estar segura de ver humo saliendo por entre la puerta.

No dejó de llorar incluso al quedarse dormida.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Este es el cap más largo que he escrito para esta historia. Es una humilde (quizás patética) forma de disculparme. Responderé sus reviews como corresponde en el siguiente capítulo, el que no duden estará en dos semanas más. Es en serio hahahah por la garrita.

PD: LEER: Uno de ustedes dejó un review con lo que pensaba que estaba por ocurrir. Felicidades, tienes una mente desquiciada como la mía hahahaha Vas muy cerca.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Les deseo feliz año y galletitas para todos.

.

.

Miércoles 13 de Enero, 19 hrs.

.


End file.
